


You're not alone

by PyramidHead



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Demonic Possession, Depression, Horror, M/M, Mark maybe saves Jack, Rape, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sex, Slow Burn, antisepticeye
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead/pseuds/PyramidHead
Summary: Für Halloween wollte Jack der fiktiven Figur AntiSepticEye etwas Leben einhauchen, doch nachdem der Spaß vorüber war, träumte er seinen Tod und danach war nichts, wie vorher. Jack hörte und sah Dinge, die nicht da waren und glaubte, er würde verrückt werden. Marks Sorgen über ihn wurden immer größer und so lud er ihn zu sich nach LA ein. Doch der Horror folgte ihm über den weiten Ozean und bald würde er sich manifestieren. [Septiplier (Mainpairing), Anti/Jack, Dark/Jack]There is an english version now! :) Go check it out on my account here :)





	1. Death

_„Jaaaaaaaack..“_

Schwarz, alles ist dunkel. Nicht mal der Funke eines Lichtstrahls erreicht diesen Ort. Wind weht. Wo war er? Wenigstens Sterne müsste man sehen. Oder war er vielleicht in einer Höhle, war es deshalb so dunkel?  
„Jaaaaaack..“

Die Dunkelheit war nicht normal. Es wirkt so bedrückend, als würde er ersticken. Sein Hals fühlt sich eng an und die Luft die er einatmete schmeckte vergiftet. Sie fing in seinem Hals an zu brennen. Er wollte schreien, nach Hilfe, nach irgendwem, doch kein Laut verließ seine Kehle. Sie schnürrte sich nur mehr und mehr zusammen, nahm ihm jede Luft.  


_„Jaaack..“_

Er fiel auf die Knie, hielt sich seinen Hals und röchelte nach Luft. Doch verspürte er keinen Schmerz an seinen Knien, es wirkte als würde er auf Watte fallen, spürte keinen Boden unter sich. Doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, dafür war die Panik nach Luft zu groß. Er musste hier weg, das waren sicher giftige Gase, die ihn ersticken ließen.  


_„Jack.“_

Panisch stand er auf und rannte los, in irgendeine Richtung, ohne Angst, gegen eine potentielle Wand zu laufen. Der Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen wurde immer knapper, so wurden auch seine Schritte. Das Blut hämmerte in seinem Kopf, sein Herz schien zu kollabieren und so sank er wieder auf die Knie, hechelte nach Luft. Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, rannten seine Wangen herunter. War es das? War das sein Ende?  


_„Jack!“_

Irgendein Irrer hatte ihn gekidnappt und eingesperrt, wollte ihn vergiften oder wahrscheinlich auch töten. Aber warum? Er hatte nie jemanden etwas getan – zumindest nichts kriminelles. Er war auch immer darauf bedacht gewesen, zu jedem freundlich und nett zu sein. Und wofür? Dass ihn ein Psychopath töten würde? Wieder versuchte er zu schreien, doch es kam nur ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund. Sein Magen rebellierte und dessen Inhalt folgte nach dem Blut. Schmerz breitete sich nun überall aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Gedärme sich verknoten, sein Herz explodieren und sein Kopf zerbarsten. Mehr Blut folgte und langsam war er sich sicher, dass seine Augen nicht nur tränten, sondern auch bluteten, ebenso wie seine Ohren.  


_„JACK!“_

Da war kein Licht am Ende, da war keine Ruhe in ihm, sein Leben strich ebenfalls nicht an ihm vorbei. Es tat nur weh, betäubte ihn nichtmals, sondern ließ ihn leiden. Sterben war wahrlich nicht, wie es immer beschrieben wurde. Da lag er nun im Dunklen, spürte, wie seine Lungen aufgaben nach Luft zu schreien und sein Herz den letzten Schlag ausübte, bis alles Blut in seinem Körper stillstand.  


_„SEÁN!!“_

Jemand kicherte leise im Hintergrund.  


_"Hihiihihii..._

 

Jack wachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Die Bettdecke lag auf dem Boden, das Kopfkissen zwischen ihm und der Wand und er selbst saß kerzengrade in der Mitte. Schnell und schmerzhaft tief zog er seine Lungen mit Luft voll, genoß das Gefühl, wie sie sich füllten und wieder entleerten. Sein Kopf hämmerte noch und sein Körper schmerzte, als hätte er überall Muskelkater. „Nur ein Traum..nur ein scheiß Traum..“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als seine Atmung etwas langsamer ging.

Als er aufstand, um ins Bad zu gehen, setzte er sich prompt noch mal hin. Durch das Hyperventilieren, fuhr er mit dem Kopf nun Krausell. Also blieb er doch erst mal sitzen, lehnte die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Was war das denn..“, murmelte er in den leeren Raum und seufzte. So einen real wirkenden Albtraum hatte er noch nie.

Jetzt erst realisierte er die Stimme, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Sie kam ihm nicht bekannt vor, auch das Kichern am Ende. Es hatte sich nicht sehr gesund angehört. Seit wann träumte er, dass ein Irrer mit komischer Lache ihn gefangen nahm und mit Gas tötete? „Das kommt sicher von solchen Zombie-Nazi-Spielen..“. Jack hatte es sich angewöhnt mit sich selbst zu reden.

Er wohnte alleine in einer relativ großen Wohnung. Eigentlich war sie für zwei Leute, jedoch hatte er seine Freundin vor ein paar Monaten verlassen und so war er alleine, unwillig nochmals umzuziehen. Von daher sprach er gerne öfter mit sich selbst, um nicht ganz so alleine zu sein, beziehungsweise sich das Gefühl zu geben, er war nicht alleine. Theoretisch war er nicht allein, er hatte seine Community, er hatte Millionen von Fans, mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte, doch ab und zu fehlte das menschliche doch.

Am liebsten würde er sich mit allen persönlich unterhalten, doch das war kaum möglich. Es war schon fast ironisch, dass er sich alleine fühlte und wenn er online ging, sich nicht mehr vor Nachrichten retten konnte. Seine Ex-Freundin hatte ihn deshalb auch verlassen.

Sie war eifersüchtig auf seine Fans, wollte auch die Aufmerksamkeit, doch Jack ließ das nicht zu. Er hatte von Anfang an eine klare Grenze gezogen, zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben. Er hatte kein Problem damit, sie mal zu erwähnen oder sie mit auf Conventions zu nehmen, doch auf die Bühne gehörte sie nicht, ebenso wie in seine Videos. Doch das bewahrte ihn nicht vor Stress, wie erhofft, sondern brachte diesen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht zusammen zocken würden – das taten sie sehr oft, abends, nach der Arbeit – aber das reichte ihr nicht. Sie wollte auch die Aufmerksamkeit und die guten Zusprüche, den Ruhm, wenn man das so sagen mochte. Doch Jack tat das nicht wegen solcher Dinge, er tat es, weil es ihm Spaß machte und er mochte es, wenn Menschen lachten und sich freuten. Er mochte ihnen sein Hobby näher bringen und sich mit ihnen in Geschichten verstricken und darüber zu diskutieren.

Jack liebte sie wirklich, sie war immer gut zu ihm gewesen, lachte viel und hörte ihm bei Problemen zu. Doch sie veränderte sich und gegen Ende stritten sie sich nur noch, um eben genannte Dinge. Jack beendete die Beziehung, nachdem er sah, wie sie sich verändert hatte und nicht mehr die Person war, die er liebte. Doch das einzige, worum sie sich kümmerte war, bei wem sie sich nun Aufmerksamkeit ergattern konnte. Gerade das tat ihm weh zu sehen. Liebte sie ihn etwa nicht? Und so kam es, dass er etwas vereinsamte. Verkroch sich vor seinem Comupter und in seiner Community, ging kaum noch raus um Essen zu kaufen und unterhielt sich persönlich mit keinem mehr.

Mit seinem Editor Robin regelte er alles über Skype und auch mit Mark und Felix sprach er noch über das Internet so halbwegs persönlich. Jedoch kam sonst keiner mehr in seinem Leben vor – außer seiner Familie natürlich. Doch diese sah er bisher auch nicht mehr. Freunde hatte er außerhalb von YouTube auch nicht mehr, seine Arbeit stahl ihm mehr Zeit, als ihm bewusst war.

Doch das war okay, er war ja theoretisch nicht alleine. Jack bemerkte nicht, dass er sich hinter seinen Ausreden verkroch. Selbst seine Fans merkten, dass etwas nicht okay war. 'Jack, schläfst du überhaupt noch?', 'Woher nimmst du dir die Zeit, soooo viele Videos zu machen?' und 'Mach mal halblang, man kommt mit dem schauen ja kaum hinterher..'.

Robin sprach ihn dann auch darauf an und er sagte, dass er die Zeit dazu habe und er sich keine Gedanken machen sollte. Er half ihm sogar die Videos zu editieren, da Robin langsam überarbeitet aussah. Er hatte inzwischen so viele Videos, dass er gut einen Monat in Urlaub gehen konnte, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, dass es irgendwem auffiel.

Anfang Oktober kam Robin auf die Idee, auf die fiktive Figur des AntiSepticEye einzugehen und die Videos etwas zu bearbeiten, in dem er das Bild verzerrte oder für ein paar Millisekunden ein Bild von einem blutigen Jack reinzusetzen. So kamen auch die Fans auf die Spur, dass Jack vielleicht nur so tat, als würde es ihm nicht gut gehen und somit war alles wieder geregelt.

Geendet hat dieses Event mit dem Highlight dass an Halloween Anti sogar auftauchte. Es hatte ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht und den gesamten Monat hatte er sich kaum alleine gefühlt, mit dem Gedanken, er hatte immer jemanden in sich. Er freute sich tierisch über die ganzen Kommentare und es schien jedem gefallen zu haben, was ihn mehr als nur glücklich machte. Doch nach dem Event, als alles wieder normal schien, fühlte er sich noch leerer als sonst.

Und nun kommen wir zu dem momentanen Zeitpunkt. Eine Woche nach Halloween saß Jack also schweißgebadet am Bettrand und machte sich Sorgen um seinen geistigen Zustand. „Jeder hatte doch mal Albträume, oder?“, murmelte er und stand schlussendlich auf. Sein Kreislauf akzeptierte das diesmal sogar und so tappte er ins Badezimmer, um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Gesagt, getan. Je eine Hand an einer Seite des Waschbeckens gekrallt und den Kopf über dem Becken hängend, schaute er zu, wie einzelne Wassertropfen über seine Nase in das Becken tropften. Klare, durchsichtige Tropfen, doch sie schmeckten salzig auf seinen Lippen. Weinte er? Leitungswasser schmeckt doch nicht salzig oder nach Kupfer. Moment! Blinzelt sah er in das Becken, sah wie rote Tropfen nun von seiner Nase herabglitten. Schnell wischte er sich durch das Gesicht, sah auf seine Hand und... sie war nass, nass von Wasser und Tränen, kein Blut.

Keuchend sah er in den Spiegel, rot umrandete Augen schauten traurig zurück. „Wahrscheinlich nur die Müdigkeit..“. Jack trocknete sein Gesicht und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Doch anstatt ins Bett zu gehen, setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl vor dem Computer und schaltete ihn an. An Schlafen konnte er eh nicht mehr denken.

***

Mark saß vor seinem Computer und editierte gerade ein neues Video von ihm. Es war gerade mal 20 Uhr und er wollte danach noch mindestens zwei neue Videos aufnehmen. Da ertönte das bekannte Skype-Geräusch, dass jemand anrief. Ohne zu schauen, wer es war, klickte er auf den grünen Höhrer. „Halllooouuu?“, sprach er mit seiner tiefen Stimme in das Mikrofon vor sich.

„Hey Mark...“, murmelte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr. Sie war ungewohnt leise und etwas rau, als hätte er zu lange geschrien. „Hi Jackaboy. Was gibt’s?“. Mark machte sich etwas Sorgen. So hatte er wie seine Fans bemerkt, dass es Jack nicht gut ginge, doch er kam an den Iren einfach nicht heran, er blockte immer nur ab. Umso besorgter war er, dass er jetzt anrief, beachtete man den Zeitunterschied.

„Warte mal, Jack. Ist es bei dir nicht mitten in der Nacht? Was machst du um...rechnen, rechnen, 4 Uhr morgens wach?“, fragte er kurz nach der ersten Frage. „Hatte einen scheiß Albtraum und kann nicht mehr schlafen..brauch bisschen Gesellschaft...“, erwiderte Jack und öffnete Rocket Leauge, um sich etwas abzulenken. _„Jaack..“_ , flüsterte eine leise Stimme in den tiefsten Ecken seines Kopfes – die Stimme aus seinem Traum. Er zuckte leicht, ignorierte es aber, waren es sicher nur die Nachwehen des Traumes.

„Erzähl mal..“, sagte Mark. „Habe geträumt, ich würde sterben..und es hat sich so real angefühlt. Anscheinend habe ich mich tatsächlich verkrampft, denn mir tut alles weh und meine Lungen brennen immer noch so, als wäre ich erstickt.“, murmelte Jack und seufzte. Danach erzählte er alle Einzelheiten, war überrascht, dass er sich noch so gut daran erinnerte. Mark am anderen Ende war die ganze Zeit still, zu still. „Mark?“, fragte Jack, als keine Antwort kam.

„Sorry, ich..ich war etwas perplex. Das hört sich schlimm an. Vielleicht brauchst du echt mal wieder einen Tapetenwechsel. Willst du rüberkommen oder soll ich dich mal besuchen?“, fragte Mark, woraufhin Jack ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch spürte. Mark war immer sein Idol gewesen, sah zu ihm auf und hang an seinen Lippen, wie ein verdurstender. Dass er tatsächlich mit ihm befreundet war, war ihm immer noch nicht so ganz bewusst. Die Woche im Februar, als er in LA war, war mit eine der schönsten in seinem gesamten Leben.

„Würdest du echt hier her kommen?“, fragte Jack etwas ungläubig, woraufhin Mark nur ein tiefes Lachen ertönen ließ. Es gab Jack eine Gänsehaut. „Natürlich. Ich schaue mal nach Flügen..“, sagte Mark und Jack hörte, wie Mark extesiv mit seiner Maus klickte. Mark wurde auch schnell fündig. Günstig waren diese Flüge nicht, aber das war ihm so ziemlich egal. Jack war inzwischen ein guter Freund von ihm und wenn es seinen Freunden nicht gut ging, war er direkt da, um zu helfen – selbst wenn er dafür nach Europa fliegen musste. Er hatte sowieso überlegt Jack zu besuchen, da er sich so isolierte und ganz klar an einer mehr oder weniger ausgeprägten Depression litt. Er wollte ihn aus seinem Kokon befreien und wieder mehr in die Gesellschaft integrieren. Doch wäre es da nicht besser, dass Jack aus seiner Wohnung rauskommen würde?

„Jack... dein Flug geht morgen um 19:45 Uhr.“, sagte er und klickte sich durch die Anbieterseite vor sich. Er hörte schon, wie Jack Luft holte und unterbrach ihn.  
„Der Flug ist gebucht, Jack.“.


	2. Burning in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an english version now! Just click on my account :)

Zum Schlafen kam Jack nicht mehr bevor sein Flieger ging. Auch weil er zu aufgeregt war, dass er wieder nach Amerkia flog und nicht nur Mark wiedersehen würde, sondern auch Danny und Arin, Wade und Bob, Matt und Ryan, Ethan und Tyler. Seine Stimmung war um 1000% gestiegen und er stand summend an einer großen Glassscheibe, die den Ausblick auf die Flugzeuge freigab. Mark hatte ihm ein One-Way-Ticket gekauft, hatte gesagt, er solle solange bleiben, bis er empfand, dass es ihm besser gehen würde.

Eigentlich wäre er glücklicher gewesen, wenn Mark ihn besucht hätte, doch er hatte wohl recht, er sollte mal wieder aus seiner Bude herausgehen. In anderen Umständen, empfand er es als besteigen des Mount Everest aus seiner Wohnung zu gehen, doch Mark war verlockend genug. Den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. 'Zum Glück sind keine Fangirls in meinem Kopf..', dachte er sich.

Seitdem diese so ausrasteten wegen 'Septiplier', mussten Mark und er wirklich **immer** aufpassen, was sie sagten, ohne dass die Kommentare vor lauter Fangirls überquollen. Jack machte das nichts, er fand es irgendwie niedlich, doch Mark war mehr als nur genervt davon. Doch wenn man es so betrachtete, die Fangirls übernahmen die Kommentarsektion auch nur, wenn einer der beiden den Namen des anderen bloß kurz erwähnten.

Jacks Augen fokussierten die Glasscheibe vor sich und sein Spiegelbild darinnen. Er sah müde aus, dicke Augenringe untermalten seine Augen, Grübelfalten bedeckten seine Stirn und er war noch blasser als sowieso schon. Er rieb sich sein rechtes Auge, da es kurz zuckte und sah sich weiterhin an. Blut tropfte unter seiner Hand am Auge heraus und er schrie auf, sprang einen Meter zurück und keuchte schwer.

„Alles okay?“, fragte eine ältere Dame und stand auf. „MEIN AUGE!“, schrie Jack und hielt es verdeckt. Die Frau stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Was ist denn damit?“, fragte sie ruhig und hob die Hände, als wollte sie ihn berühren. „SEHEN SIE DAS BLUT NICHT?!“, schrie er. Die Dame zuckte erschrocken zurück, schaute ihn verwirrt an, wich aber nicht gänzlich zurück.

„Da- da ist kein Blut..geht es Ihnen gut? Soll ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?“, fragte sie besorgt. Jack nahm zitternd die Hand von seinem Auge und schaute sie an. Die Hand war sauber, kein Tropfen Blut an ihr, höchstens Angstschweiß. Verwirrt trat er nochmals an sein Spiegelbild heran, doch es sah aus wie immer, kein Blut. „E-entschuldigen Sie bitte. Zu wenig geschlafen..“, murmelte er zu der älteren Dame. Sie lächelte etwas verstört, nickte aber verständnisvoll. Erschöpft setzte er sich hin und nahm sein Smartphone zur Hand.

\- Keine neuen Nachrichten -

Warum hatte er das Teil nochmal rausgeholt? Trotz, dass ihn so viele Menschen umgaben, fühlte er sich etwas verlassen. Er hoffte, dass jemand vorbeikam, der ihn erkannte, doch heute war dies auch nicht der Fall. Wie war das, mit seiner Community fühlte er sich nicht so alleine? Normalerweise waren doch Fans überall, oder noch nicht mal Fans, aber Menschen, die ihn erkannten.

 _„Jaaack...du bist nicht allein..“,_ flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er zuckte dabei scharf zusammen, woraufhin die alte Dame ihn noch verstörter ansah. Er lächelte ihr entschuldigend zum jedoch setzte sie sich diesmal tatsächlich von ihm weg. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte, die mit ihm sprach. „Fehlender Schlaf, fehlender Schlaf..“, murmelte er leise zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Endlich wurde sein Flug ausgerufen und er nahm seine Laptop-Tasche und stellte sich zum Einchecken an. Mark hatte ihm sogar einen Platz in der Buisness-Klasse gebucht, dieser Idiot. Als er seinen Platz gefunden hatte und seine Beine ausstreckte, überkam ihn ein Schwall von Müdigkeit. Die Stewardessen machten ihre kleine Tanzübung direkt neben ihm, doch schenkte er ihnen keine Beachtung, konnte er die Sicherheitsbelehrung doch schon auswendig. So lehnte er den Kopf an die Wandung und sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen aus dem Fenster. Er sollte Mark noch schreiben, dass er gleich abheben würde, doch fühlten sich seine Arme so schwer an, dass er glaubte, sie nie wieder bewegen zu können.

Die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit nahm Jack wieder in seine Arme. Er lag am Boden, röchelte und spuckte den Rest an Blut aus seinem Mund. Ihm schmerzte alles, doch war es lang nicht so schlimm, wie das letzte mal, als er hier war. Doch seine Arme und Beine gehorchten nicht, waren zu schwer, um sie zu bewegen und so blieb Jack liegen, versuchte zu atmen.

_„Jack...“_

Wieder diese Stimme. Diesmal konnte Jack sich auch auf sie konzentrieren. Sein Körper rebellierte aber anscheinend gegen diese Stimme, denn ein flammender Schmerz erreichte seine Atmung und lähmte sein Herz. Jeder Schlag und jeder Luftzug schien ihn zu verbrennen. Doch versuchte er sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren. Sie war leise, zischte seinen Namen, wie eine Schlange und schien überall zu sein. Der Boden. Jack fühlte den scheinbaren Boden nicht, schwebte er?

_„Komm zu mir, Jack..“_

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch kam kein Laut aus seiner Kehle. Der Schmerz wurde größer und er fing an sich zu winden, dem Schmerz entgegen zu kämpfen. Sein Mund füllte sich wieder mit Blut, was auch in seine Lungen floss und sie verschlossen.

_„Hör auf dich zu wehren, Jack. Lass es geschehen..“_

Die Stimme kam immer näher. Er kannte sie, er kannte sie nur zu gut. Er hörte sie sein Leben lang schon. Sie gehörte ihm. Mit dem Gedanken ging sein Körper in wahren Flammen auf, die Leere erhellten. Doch Jack hatte keine Chance etwas zu erkennen, da die Flammen seine Haut auffrassen. Blasen bildeten sich und rochen widerlich rochen, zerplatzten in heißem Dampf. Jack konnte nicht schreien, konnte den Schmerz nicht ertragen und lag sich windend in der Leere, hoffte, dass es bald aufhören würde.

„Sir? SIR!“, rief eine Stimme und rüttelte an Jacks Schulter. Jack riss schreiend die Augen auf und stand plötzlich auf. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Wa-was?“, fragte er atmenlos, war gefühlt noch in der Leere. Seine Augen schmerzten und konnten sich kaum an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Er war in einem Flugzeug, aber... aber wieso? Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Weg nach LA war und er wohl eingeschlafen sein musste.

Dieser verfickte Albtraum schon wieder. Immer noch starrten ihn alle an. „E-entschuldigung. Albträume..“, murmelte er und setzte sich wieder hin. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“, fragte die besorgte Stewardess neben ihm. Sie legte eine bruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter, vor desse Berührung Jack aber zurückzuckte. „J-ja, bitte..“, murmelte er und strich sich seine grünen Haare zurück.

Würde das jetzt eine lange Serie von Albträumen werden, oder was? Wieder schmerzte sein Körper, diesmal aber speziell seine Haut. Als hätte er zu lange in der Sonne gelegen. Von daher war er froh, als die nette Stewardess mit einem Becher voll kaltem Wasser wieder kam. Er trank es mit einem Zug leer und bat um noch einen Becher. Den Becher diesmal hielt er sich aber an die Stirn, um seine anklingenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne zurückgelehnt, atmete er nochmals tief durch. 'Die Träume wirken so real...', dachte er und legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Würde er jetzt verrückt werden? Sicher war das nur die Isolation und der Schlafmangel. 'Mach dir keine Sorgen..'.

 _„Jaaack..“,_ flüsterte seine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Diesmal hörte er hin. Es war wirklich die seine, aber nicht seine normale Gedankenstimme. _„Hör auf dich zu wehren.."._ Sie betonte manche Laute höher und zischte die Worte durch die Zähne hindurch. _„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde gut zu dir sein..“_. Scharf wie Rasierklingen zog sie durch seine Ohren und hinterließ einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Irgendwie fingen Jacks Mundwinkel an sich nach oben zu ziehen. 'Ich habe mich so sehr mit der AntiSepticEye-Sache beschäftigt, dass mein Hirn wohl denkt, es müsste ihn wirklich kreieren..', dachte er und lachte leise. 'Das ist doch bescheuert..'.  
Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und sah, dass Mark ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte.

 **Markimoo:** Wie sieht's aus? Schon in der Luft?

Jack tippte schnell zurück, dass er schon auf dem Weg war und entschuldigte sich, dass er nicht früher geschrieben hatte. Danach holte er seinen Laptop heraus und startete diesen. Schnell war eine Rick&Morty Folge angeschaltet und seine Kopfhörer dafür eingesteckt. Doch seine Konzentration lag bei etwas anderem. Zwei Folgen später öffnete er den Browser und fragte nach dem WLAN-Passwort, damit er das Internet nutzen konnte.

Seine Finger ruhten über den Tasten, wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich machen sollte. Er hatte schon früher für die Videos nach AntiSepticEye recherchiert und kam zu den Punkt, dass es kaum einheitliche Meinungen über ihn gab. Manche sagten, er sei sein böses Spiegelbild, andere sagten, er sei ein Dämon, der in ihm wohnte, wiederum andere sahen ihn als JackSepticEyes bösere, dunklere Seite, die nur manchmal zum Vorschein kommt.

Zum Aussehen gab es noch mehr Unterschiede. Mal hatte er keine Augen, mal nur eines, mal waren seine Augen giftgrün, oder nur das eine; ein anderes mal bluteten beide Augen, ein weiteres mal waren seine Augen einfach nur entzünded. In einer Sache waren sich aber fast alle sicher: Es war jemand in Jack, der herauswollte, der seinen Körper übernehmen wollte.  
Jacks Finger ruhten immer noch über den Tasten.

Schlussendlich suchte er nach psychologischen Gründen, warum er solche Sachen träumte und ging nicht auf den fiktiven Charakter ein, den er zu hören glaubte. Es beruhigte ihn zu lesen, dass es vielen Schauspielern so erging wie ihm jetzt. Wenn sie sich zu sehr in eine Rolle hineingesteigert hatten, lebten sie die Rolle irgendwann – was gefährlich war. Als Schauspieler ist es schwer die Grenze zwischen den einzelnen Rollen und sich selbst zu ziehen, was auch ein Zeichen für einen guten Schauspieler ausmachte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich Jack zu sehr mit Anti befasst und sein Unterbewusstsein arbeitete die ganze Sache nochmals auf. Er liebte den Horror und liebte es, dass seine Fans die Figur kreiert haben, deshalb kam das wohl in seinen Träumen alles wieder hoch.

_„Ignorier mich nicht, Jack!"_

Fast den gesamten Flug über las er sich diverse Artikel über solche Phänomenen durch. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, dass er ständig mit den Knöcheln seiner Finger über sein rechtes Auge rieb.


	3. Septic Eye

Mark stand nervös am Flughafen und wartete auf seinen irischen Freund. Er hatte eine Basecap und eine Sonnenbrille an, damit er nicht sofort erkannt wurde. Doch hoffentlich erkannte Jack ihn. Er freute sich wirklich ihn wieder zu sehen, er brachte immer eine bestimmte Freude und ein Licht in sein Alltagsleben, das er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Doch immer wieder kamen ihm die Sorgen zu Jack hoch. Jack ging es offensichtlich nicht gut und hoffentlich konnte er ihm bei seinen Problemen helfen. Doch Jack sah diese Probleme selbst nicht, also würde es wohl ein schwerer Akt werden ihn erst einmal davon zu überzeugen, wie schlecht es ihm tatsächlich ging.

Der erste Andrang an Menschen kam aus den Schleusen und Mark stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um nach einem grünen Haarbüschel Ausschau zu halten. Jack war recht klein, was das ganze noch schwieriger machte. Aber zur Not würde er anrufen. Doch da sah er das grüne Büschel und ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Es verschwand jedoch wieder, als er Jacks Gesicht sah. Er sah sehr müde aus, war bleich wie eine Leiche und seine Lippen erschienen bläulich. Sein rechts Auge sah entzündet aus und die Augenringe darunter verbesserten den Anblick nicht.

Jack sah ihn und winkte ihm, ging lächelnd auf ihn zu. Mark zwang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf, als er den Iren in die Arme nahm. „Hey Jackaboy..“, nuschelte er in die Umarmung hinein. „Hi Markimooo..“, hauchte Jack und drückte ebenso fest zurück. Sie standen eine Weile so da, ehe sie sich von einander lösten. Jacks Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, nicht in dem Sinne, dass es nicht von Herzen kam, eher weil er zu müde war. Marks Hände ruhten noch auf seinen Schultern, rutschten langsam seine Arme herunter. Er zuckte zurück, als er die freie Haut an seinen Armen erreichte, sie war fühlte sich so unmenschlich kalt an. „Oh, Gott, Jack! Du bist ja eiskalt! Alles okay?“, fragte er und rieb die Haut an Jacks Oberarmen. Jack sah ihn verwundert an. „Glaube, mein Kreislauf ist vom fliegen noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe..“, murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm, wir gehen mal hier raus...“, sagte der Halbkoreaner und schnappte sich Jacks Koffer. Sie gingen zusammen zum Ausgang und unterhielten sich über den Flug.

Endlich am Auto angekommen wurde schnell alles verstaut und sie machten sich auf die Fahrt zu Marks Haus. „Du machst deinen Namen ja alle Ehre..“, murmelte Mark, während er auf die Straße vor sich schaute. „Hmm?“, kam es von Jack. „Dein Auge sieht übel aus...“. Jack sah verwirrt zu Mark hinüber. Dieser griff über ihn hinüber und klappte den Spiegel an der Sonnenblende herunter und deutete darauf. Jack bewegte seinen Blick nicht von Mark weg, er mochte nicht mehr in seine Spiegelbilder schauen, doch er war beunruhigt über Marks Aussage.

Im Endeffekt drehte er dann doch den Kopf und blickte in den kleinen Spiegel. „Oh Gott..“, nuschelte er und griff sich an sein rechts Auge. Es tränte, das Weiß war feuerrot, das Blau seiner Iris verblasste etwas und nahm mit seiner Pupille zusammen eine ungesunde Trübung ein. Wieso hatte er das nicht bemerkt? Gut, sein gesamter Körper tat ihm noch weh, wahrscheinlich war dieser zusätzliche Schmerz einfach unterdrückt worden.

 _„Jaaack..siehst du mich?“i_ , flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Jack klappte schnell die Sonnenblende hoch und starrte stur gerade aus aus der Frontscheibe. „Alles okay?“, fragte Mark neben ihm. Jack spürte den besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen, erwiderte diesen aber nicht. „Schlafmangel macht wohl auch körperlich krank..“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

Kurze Zeit später parkte Mark sein Auto vor dem Haus und sie trugen Jacks Koffer hinein.  
„Ich dachte, wir bestellen etwas zu Essen...“, sagte Mark, während er in die offene Küche ging. Jack folgte nur und ließ sich an einem der Barhocker am Tresen nieder. Endlich angekommen übermannte ihn wieder die Müdigkeit, doch sein Magen meldete sich zuerst und jammerte nach Essen. „Gute Idee.“. „Asiatisch, Italienisch, Burger?“. Jack überdachte die Auswahl, doch er entschied sich dann für Burger. „Gute Wahl. Kenne einen, der macht den weltbesten Bacon-Cheese-Burger!“, sagte Mark mit einem Grinsen und schob Jack das Tablet mit der offenen Lieferservice-Seite hin. „Dann ist meine Wahl ja schon gefallen. Und Pommes!“, sagte Jack freudig und Mark war froh endlich mal ein Lächeln zu sehen, das Jacks Augen auch erreichte. Oh, das Auge.

Mark bestellte schnell und trat dann näher zu Jack heran. „Damit sollten wir morgen auf jedenfall noch zum Arzt..oder ins Krankenhaus..“, murmelte er und deutete auf das entzündete Auge. „Ach was, da-“. „Keine Ausreden!“, unterbrach ihn der Halbkoreaner und Jack klappte seinen offenen Mund zu. Gegen Mark hatte er keine Chance, war dieser doch zu stur und behaarte meistens auf seinen Meinungen.

Er hatte wieder vergessen, dass das Auge entzündet war. Er sah ohne Probleme, es tat nicht weh, tränte nur ab und zu. Es war aber schon etwas merkwürdig. „Vielleicht sollten wir da etwas Eis drauflegen..“, murmelte Mark und kam ihm noch näher. Inzwischen war er mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah vor Jacks, die Lippen auf der Höhe der seinen. 

Mark wollte sich das Auge nur näher anschauen. Ihm war nicht bewusst, wie nah er dem Iren war. Mit seinem Daumen strich er Jack eine Träne weg, die sich gerade aus dem Augenwinkel befreit hatte. 'Wie weich seine Haut ist und wie zerbrechlich er wirkt..', dachte Mark und eine Welle von Kummer überkam ihn. Er wollte ihm wirklich helfen, doch wusste nicht wie. Wahrscheinlich war die Entzündung wirklich das Resultat mangelnder Antikörper, dank des wenigen Schlafes.

Doch dass ein Auge so trüb werden konnte, war schon besorgniserregend. Man erkannte kaum noch das eigentlich so schöne Blau der Iris. Am Flughafen war es doch noch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Kurz schien das Auge aufzuleuchten, kurz flammte das Blau hindurch, was Mark zurückschrecken ließ.

Jack hielt die Luft an. Mark so nahe zu sein, gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl und beruhigte seine Schmerzen. Als er mit dem Daumen über seine Wange strich, wollte er sich in die Bewegung lehnen, doch da zuckte Mark schon zurück. „W-was?“, fragte er überrascht. Mit einer großen starken Welle kamen die Schmerzen zurück, weswegen er sich zusammen krümmte. Wieder brannte seine gesamte Haut. „Argh..“.

„Jack?“, fragte Mark besorgt und trat wieder zu ihm heran. „Alles gut...alles gut..“, keuchte Jack und setzte sich wieder auf. „Irgendwie habe ich noch Muskelkater von der verkrampften Nacht und dem Flug.“, murmelte er und setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf. „Okay..“, murmelte Mark und ging zum Eisfach um nach einem Kühlpack zu suchen. Er wollte Jack nicht noch Sorgen bereiten, wenn er ihm sagte, was er gesehen hatte, aber vielleicht hatte er sich das auch eingebildet.

Schnell wurde das Kühlpack noch in ein Stofftuch gewickelt und so gab es Mark dem Iren und ging wieder zurück, um etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Er überreichte Jack eine Flasche mit Wasser und betrachtete ihn sich wieder. „Bis wir gegessen haben, ist es eh schon spät, denke, wir sollten dann auch beide ins Bett. Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer hergerichtet.“, sagte Mark. Jack hielt sich das Eis an sein Auge und trank das Wasser in schnellen Schlucken leer. „Danke. Ja, ich glaube, heute Abend werde ich nicht mehr viel anstellen können... Wie machen wir das denn die Tage? Du hast sicher noch viel zu tun..“, fragte Jack. Mark lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe für Notfälle immer ein paar Videos auf Vorrat. Wir können uns für mindestens 10 Tage eine schöne Zeit machen und selbst dann müsste ich nur mindestens ein Video pro Tag aufzeichnen, zum Glück habe ich jetzt Kathryn, die mir alles editiert.“, sagte er und lächelte. „Ich denke, morgen schlafen wir gut aus, essen gemütlich Frühstück und chillen auf der Couch mit ein paar Spielen!“, hanger dann noch dran. Es freute ihn zu sehen, wie Jack sich darüber freute.

Jack grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wieder füllte sich sein Bauch mit angenehmer Wärme, die den Schmerz etwas linderte. Dann musste er sich ja nicht schlecht fühlen. „Danke..“, sagte er leise und sah auf die leere Flasche in der Hand. „Wofür?“, kam die Gegenfrage. „Dafür, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast und mir helfen willst...ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich isoliert habe. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn ich noch länger dort gewesen wäre. Ich hoffe, die Albträume hören damit auch auf.“, erklärte er und sah beschämt zur Seite. „Bestimmt.. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr man den Körper unbewusst mit sowas ficken kann..“. Jack lachte auf und nickte.

Das Essen kam recht schnell. Sie saßen weiterhin am Tresen, unterhielten sich über Belangloses und aßen gemütlich. Doch nachdem Jack aufgegessen hatte, überkam ihn die vorher angekündigte überwältigende Müdigkeit und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch vor sich knallte. „Jack?“, fragte Mark und legte seine Hand auf den Rücken des jüngeren Mannes. Er war wieder so kalt, das konnte er selbst durch die Kleidung spüren. „Du bist wieder so unterkühlt, wir sollten dich mal ins Bett stecken..“, sagte er und stand auf. Jack nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Doch seine Beine schienen seinen Körper nicht mehr tragen wollen und knickte ein. Mark fing ihn noch rechtzeitig auf. „JACK!“

_„Deine Gegenwehr kostet dich zu viel Kraft, hm, Jackaboy?“_


	4. Let me see!

„JACK!“, rief Mark schockiert und zog ihn auf seine Beine, legte einen Arm um seine Taille um ihn zu stabilisieren. „Nur müde...“, nuschelte Jack mit halb geöffneten Augen.  
Mark half ihm die Treppen hoch und ins Gästezimmer. Dort setzte er ihn auf das bezogene Bett und half ihm seine Beine hochzulegen. 

Jack sah zu Mark auf, der sich nun neben ihn setzte und besorgt auf ihn herunter blickte. _„Jack, lass mich sehen..“_. Kurz schloss er die Augen, wollte nicht gehorchen, doch sein rechtes Auge brannte plötzlich höllisch, sodass er es wieder öffnen musste – das linke ließ er zusammen gepetzt.

Auf einmal wirkte alles surreal. Der Raum wirkte verzerrt und war ungewöhnlich hell. Sein Blick viel auf Mark. Dieser strahlte eine gewisse Dunkelheit aus, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Er sah anders aus, mit schwarzen Augen, die nichts als Leere beinhalteten, die Wangenknochen saßen höher und seine roten Haare erschienen wie Feuer.

„Jack?“, sprach er, doch seine Stimme war asynchron mit der Lippenbewegung und sie lag noch tiefer als Marks eigentliche. Schnell und ängstlich schloss er das Auge wieder, wieder brannte es, doch eine beruhigende Kühle durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er eine vorsichtige Berührung spürte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah wieder normal. Mark hatte die Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt, wahrscheinlich um zu fühlen, ob er Fieber hatte. „Alles okay..“, nuschelte er schlaftrunken und versuchte zu lächeln. Dank der erneuten Schmerzfreiheit glitt er kurz darauf in einen unsanften Schlaf und ließ Mark allein in dem Raum.

Mark musste sich zurückhalten, dass er nicht anfing zu weinen. Es wirkte, als hätte er einen sterbenden Menschen vor sich – einen sterbenden Freund! Es tat ihm weh ihn so sehen zu müssen und hoffte inständig ihm helfen zu können. „Gute Nacht..“, murmelte er, strich durch die grünen Haare und stand dann auf. Er bemerkte, wie Jack zusammen zuckte, als er ihn losließ und hielt kurz inne. Da Jack wider Erwarten doch nicht wach wurde, ging er schlussendlich aus dem Raum, ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen, um zu hören, wenn etwas war.

Er selbst ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich in das Bett. Sofort kam Chica zu ihm und stupste ihn mit ihrer feuchten Nase an. „Na du?“, murmelte er. „Eigentlich solltest du eher Jack trösten und nicht mich..“. Doch Chica ließ sich neben ihn fallen und legte den Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Mark lächelte und kraulte sie durch das Fell. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ihn nicht begrüßt hatte und auch nicht Jack, dabei war sie doch immer so neugierig. Er verfing sich in Gedanken und konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lang, bis er gedämpfte Schreie aus dem Gästezimmer hörte.

Jack stand in einem hellen Raum. Er war angenehm hell, also nicht zu grell, aber auch nicht zu dumpf. Er war ansonsten leer und wieder fühlte er sich, als würde er schweben, hatte keinen sichtbaren oder fühlbaren Boden unter sich. Alles war warm und er fühlte sich glücklich, als würde er zu Ruhe kommen. War das vielleicht auch eine Art Tod? Die Träume vorher waren das Abbild der Hölle und das nun war der Himmel?

Aufmerksam sah er sich um, doch es gab nichts zu sehen. „Gute Nacht.“, ertönte Marks tiefe, ruhige Stimme von allen Seiten. Er hatte diese Stimme schon immer gemocht. Sie hatte so was sanftes an sich, aber auch etwas, was er erschreckend erregend fand. Aber das fanden die meisten, von daher schämte er sich nicht zu sehr deswegen. Manchmal, wenn sie miteinander sprachen und Mark nah an das Mikrofon trat oder das eine mal auf der PAX, als er mit tiefer rauer Stimme 'Septiplier away' raunte, ging all sein Blut schlagartig in tiefere Regionen über.

Doch so schön der Moment auch war, so schnell ging er auch wieder vorüber. Als Marks Stimme verklang, kam die Dunkelheit wieder. Sie brach auf ihn herein, kam von allen Seiten, wie dunkler Rauch, und drückte sich in alle Ecken dieser Welt. Jack stolperte einige Schritte zurück, wollte nicht, dass die Dunkelheit ihn erreichte und drehte sich schlussendlich herum um zu rennen, doch dort war die Dunkelheit ebenso nah. Verzweifelt drehte er sich um sich selbst, kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und erwartete das Schlimmste. 

So war es auch. Als der schwarze Rauch ihn einhüllte, kam die beklemmende Enge in seiner Kehle zurück, alles schien trostlos und leer. Jack saß am Boden, hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum gelegt. Stumme Tränen flossen seine Wangen herab und er hoffte nur darauf, dass er ein schnelles Ende haben würde.

 _„Genau..wehre dich nicht, dann wird es auch nicht wehtun..“_ , flüsterte die körperlose Stimme in den Raum hinein. Jack zuckte zusammen und vergrub den Kopf nur weiter in seinen Armen. 'Aufhören sich zu wehren gegen was? Gegen dem Tod? Wer lässt das schon über sich ergehen!', dachte er nun wütend, da das mit dem Reden in dieser Welt ja nicht funktionierte. _„Sterben kann auch friedlich sein..“_ , flüsterte die Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. 'Das, was ich bisher erlebt habe, war ganz sicher nicht friedlich!', gab Jack zurück. _„Weil du dich wehrst..“_. Die Stimme war so nah, dass Jack glaubte seinen Atem am Ohr zu spüren. Er traute sich nicht aufzusehen, wollte nicht wissen, mit was er es zu tun hatte, auch wenn es verdammt dunkel war. Das spielte sich doch eh nur in seinem kranken Kopf ab. 'So einfach gebe ich nicht auf, kranker Freak!', dachte Jack und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er gab nie so einfach auf, weder in Spielen noch im Leben. Was wenn er wirklich einmal nicht brutal abgeschlachtet wurde, wenn er sich nicht wehren würde? 'Nein! Denk nicht einmal drüber nach, Jack!'

 _„Sturer Bastard!“_ , zischte die Stimme und Jack spürte, wie sie sich wieder entfernte. Auf einmal hörte er ein markerschütterndes Krachen und sein linkes Handgelenk schmerzte höllisch. Er sah verzweifelt auf, sah aber bis auf die verschluckende Dunkelheit nichts. Wieder ein Krachen – diesmal war seine Schulter dran. Zerbarsten etwa gerade seine Knochen?! Panisch stand er auf, versuchte wieder einmal wegzurennen, doch das nächste Krachen erreichte sein eines Kniegelenk. 'AAAAHHHHHH!!! FUCK!!', schrie er in Gedanken, den Mund schmerzerfüllt aufgerissen.

Er fiel zu Boden, kroch aber auf seiner einen guten Hand weiter, in der Hoffnung er würde irgendwie entfliehen können. Doch er wusste irgendwo, dass er das nicht konnte. Seine Rippen scheinen einzeln auseinander zu brechen, ein paar davon durchbohrten seine Lungen und wieder einmal fehlte ihm die Luft zu atmen. Wenigstens würde es dann schneller gehen.

Das schlimmste war sein Rückgrat, doch als dieses mit einem bestialischen Geräusch auseinanderbrach, fehlte zumindest das Gefühl und gleichsam die Schmerzen zu seinen Beinen. Nach weiteren Brüchen seiner Wirbelsäule auch das Gefühl zu seinem gesamten Körper unterhalb seines Halses. Schade, dass die Atmung ein Reflex war, zu gerne würde er jetzt ersticken. Mit dem Wissen, was jetzt kommen würde, lag er da und Tränen überströmten sein Gesicht. 

_„Jack...sei doch nicht so verdammt stur!_ “, flüsterte die Stimme neben ihm. Jack schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er würde nicht nachgeben, egal was war. Die Stimme schnalzte mit der Zunge und kurz darauf spürte er, wie sein Schädel sich auf sein Gehirn drückte. Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er presste die Augen zusammen. Wiedereinmal öffnete er den Mund zum schreien, versuchte sich zu winden, doch sein restlicher Körper war schon tot. Das war mit Abstand der schlimmste Schmerz, den er je erfahren hatte, zusätzlich, dass er seinen Körper nicht bewegen konnte, um sich das Gefühl zu geben, er könnte seinen Kopf zusammenhalten. Sein Kiefer brach zuerst und Blut füllte seinen Mund, bevor Stücke seiner Schädelplatte sich in sein Gehirn bohrten und sein Leiden beendeten.

 

„JACK!“, schrie Mark und rüttelte an der Schulter des noch schlafenden Iren.  
Es dauerte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde bis Jack endlich aufwachte. Als er die Augen öffnete und in die panischen brauen Augen von Mark sah, setzte er sich auf und umarmte diesen. Schluchzend drückte er sich an ihn, während sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Shhh..“, versuchte Mark ihn zu beruhigen und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Du bist in Sicherheit..alles ist okay. Ich bin ja da..“, murmelte Mark ihm zu, doch Jack schien sich nicht zu beruhigen. Sein gesamter Körper bebte und krampfte, als wäre er in einer Art Schock. Dann spürte er, wie sich Jack immer wieder krümmte. „Oh-oh..“, murmelte er, bevor er Jack losließ und ihn über die Kante des Bettes diregierte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da sich Jack im Anschluss übergab. Da er nicht aufhörte zu krampfen, fing Mark an etwas fester über seinen Rücken zu reiben, damit auch ja alles rauskam. Nach einigen Minuten, hing Jack wie leblos über dem Bett und zitterte immer noch. Doch anstatt Speichelfäden tropften nur noch Tränen mit zu dem Mageninhalt. Mark hatte nichts hier, damit er ihn sauber machen konnte. „I-ich gehe schnell Tücher holen und warmes Wasser..“, sagte er und wollte aufstehen. Jack jedoch hielt ihn an seiner Hand fest und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Aber du solltest etwas trinken...“, versuchte der Halbkoreaner es weiter, doch Jack verstärkte nur den Druck auf seiner Hand.

Mark tat ihm gut. Seine Nähe linderte seine Schmerzen und beruhigte ihn etwas. Er hatte Angst, wenn er loslassen würde, dass er den vollen Schmerz seiner gebrochenen Glieder wieder spüren würde, zusätzlich zum unertragbaren Dröhnen seines Schädels – was das schlimmste war und weswegen er sich eigentlich erbrochen hatte. Ihm war es ein Rätsel, warum Mark ihn beruhigte. _„Er ist wie du..“_ , sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein leises irres Kichern folgte, was Jack erschaudern ließ. „Wie...ich?“, fragte er laut. Doch Jack bekam von seiner inneren Stimme wieder nur ein Kichern als Antwort.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Mark und beugte sich weiter zu ihm herunter. „Nichts.. bin etwas durcheinander..“, antwortete Jack. Langsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzten, bekam Hilfe von Mark. Diesmal ließ er ihn gehen, damit er ihm Wasser und Tücher brachte. Schnell wurde die Nase geputzt und seine Mundwinkel gesäubert, das warme Wasser tat seinem Magen gut und so hörte er auch auf zu weinen. „Sorry...“, murmelte er und deutete auf den Boden neben seinem Bett, wo noch der Rest seines Mageninhaltes lag.

Mark schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen.. Ich habe versucht dich eine halbe Stunde lang aufzuwecken, du musst ja fast im Koma gelegen haben...“, sagte er und setzte sich wieder zu Jack ans Bett. „Eine halbe Stunde?!“, kam es geschockt von Jack. Sein Tod zog sich über eine halbe Stunde hinweg? Dass ein Körper solche Schmerzen so lange ertragen konnte ohne nachzugeben, war bemerkenswert. Wobei es in Frage stand, wie viel sein Körper von den Schmerzen mitbekam. Eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange sein Kopf diese Tortur noch mitmachte – obwohl gerade der sich die ganze Scheiße ausdachte. _„Dein hübscher Kopf denkt sich gar nichts aus..“_ , hauchte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Jack sah in die besorgten Augen von Mark, schaute aber direkt wieder weg. „Was hattest du geträumt?“, fragte Mark. „Ich scheine wohl jedes mal auf eine neue Weise zu sterben. Diesmal wurden mir alle Knochen einzeln gebrochen... und es ist immer in dieser Leere, in dieser verfickten Dunkelheit! Und danach fühlt sich mein Körper an, als wäre er tatsächlich gestorben, nur nicht in derselben Intensität des Schmerzes, wie im Traum. Es fühlt sich eher an wie starker Muskelkater, ein Sonnenbrand oder eine Prellung..nur wenn ich..“. Mark wartete. „Wenn du?“, hakte er nach, als Jack nicht weitersprach. „Egal...vergiss es... ich bin einfach nur verdammt fertig..“, murmelte Jack und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Mark war diesmal derjenige, der still war, dachte wohl nach. „Wir sollten definitiv zum Arzt. Nicht nur wegen deinem Auge, sondern auch wegen der Träume. Das zerstört dich noch irgendwann..“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten. Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf das einfallende Licht vom Flur durch die halb geöffnete Tür. Mark sah nicht, wie schlimm es inzwischen um Jacks Auge stand, jedoch konnte er erkennen, dass es definitiv nicht besser war.

„Willst du es nochmal mit schlafen versuchen?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich sollte, aber ich habe Angst..“, gestand Jack. Er zog die Bettdecke hoch bis zu seinem Kinn. Er hatte noch seine Straßenklamotten an, was ihm aber mehr oder weniger egal war. „Komm, wir gehen rüber in mein Zimmer. Dann mache ich dir einen Tee und wir können uns dort einen Film anschauen. Und wenn du müde wirst, dann passe ich auf, dass dir nichts geschieht. Das Bett ist groß genug für 3 Leute.“, murmelte Mark sanft und zog ihm die Decke aus den Händen. „Das klingt schwul..“, murmelte Jack, war jedoch mehr als nur froh, dass Mark ihm das anbot. „Hehe..“, lachte Mark leise. „Ich kann uns auch eine heiße Schokolade mit Baileys machen und wir schauen uns Titanic an, lackieren uns die Fingernägel und erzählen uns von unsren heißen Traummännern!“. Jack holte aus, um ihn zu boxen, tat jedoch nur so.

Er lachte, was Mark ein warmes Gefühl gab. Dann half er Jack auf die Beine und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Danach ging er in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und brachte zwei ganze Rollen Küchenpapier in das Gästezimmer. Er wischte schnell Jacks Überbleibsel weg, packte alles in einen Plastiksack und stellte diesen vor die Haustür. Das Wasser kochte inzwischen und Mark goss Jack einen heißen Pfefferminz-Ingwer-Tee auf. Mit zwei weiteren Wasserflaschen in der Hand, ging er die Treppen hoch und in sein Zimmer.


	5. Shadow

Während Mark die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch ging, kam ihm Chica verängstigt entgegen. „Chica-Bica! Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte er, konnte sie jedoch aufgrund voller Hände nicht kraulen. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn, sondern trabte mit eingezogenem Schwanz an ihm vorbei und legte sich unter die Treppe. Mark sorgte sich etwas um sie, vorher hatte sie doch auch nichts gegen Jack gehabt, vielleicht wurde sie krank? Er glaubte nicht, dass Jack ihr etwas getan hätte, weswegen sie ihn so mied. Er stellte die Tasse Tee und die Wasserflaschen auf die Treppenstufe vor sich und ging zu seiner Hündin.

Er drückte ihr einige Küsse auf ihre Nase und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren. Sie sah ihn müde an, erwiderte jedoch die Kuscheleinheiten. Leicht hechelnd legte sie ihm die Pfoten auf die Oberschenkel und schleckte ihm über die Wange. „Hehee..das ist mein Mädchen..“, lobte er sie. Als er aufstand, sah sie ihm traurig hinter her. „Willst du sicher nicht mitkommen?“, fragte er sie. Doch Chica legte ihren Kopf auf die Pfoten, vergrub ihn fast unter ihnen. Mark seufzte leise, ließ ihr aber ihren Friede und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

Jack hatte es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht. Er saß an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Bett, mehrere Kissen hinter dem Rücken und die Decke um seine Beine. Er hatte sich, als Mark unten war, die Zähne gründlich geputzt und sich umgezogen und trug nun flauschig aussehende Pyjamahosen. In dem gedimmten Licht seiner Nachttischlampe sah er wirklich mitleiderregend aus. Mark gab ihm die heiße Tasse Tee und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Vorher nahm er aber noch sein Handy vom Nachttisch. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls er den Notruf wählen musste.

„Oh..oh, liege ich auf deiner Seite?“, fragte Jack etwas beschämt. „Ach..ich habe keine Seite, seitdem ich immer alleine schlafe.“, log er. Tatsächlich lag Jack auf seiner Seite, doch wollte er den Jüngeren nicht noch einmal aufscheuchen.

Mark setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an. Über die ps4 konnte er Netflix anschalten und so suchten sie sich durch die große Auswahl an Filmen. Sie entschieden sich für einen Disneyfilm – solch ein Film triggerte am wenigsten die schlimmen Fantasien, die tief in Jacks Kopf verankert zu sein schienen. Es lief 'Ariel – die kleine Meerjungfrau' und in Marks Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln, als er sah wie ruhig und gebannt Jack den Film schaute. Er wirkte gelassener und komischerweise sah sein rechtes Auge nicht mehr so schlimm aus, wie vorher.

„Oh fuck, ich habe vergessen drüben sauber zu machen, ic-“. „Ich habe das schon gemacht..bleib sitzen..“, sagte Mark. „Da-danke...aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen..“, murmelte Jack und sah zur Seite. Es gab nichts ekligeres als die Kotze eines anderen wegwischen zu müssen. „Chica kotzt mir auch oft sonst wo hin...zum Glück war da kein Teppich, also alles okay..“. „Danke..“.

Jack lächelte Mark an, bekam auch ein halbes müdes Lächeln zurück. Mark sah auch wirklich müde aus und jetzt hielt er ihn wach. Schlechtes Gewissen kam in ihm hoch, doch wollte er auch nicht von hier weg. Hier ging es ihm gut, umgeben von Marks Anwesenheit und seinem Geruch. Es schien ihn zu betören und die Stimme in seinem Kopf verstummen. Der Tee tat seinem Magen wirklich gut und ließ ihn wieder ermüden. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis seine Augen zufielen und er einschlief mit der leeren Tasse in seinem Schoß.

Mark sah immer wieder zu Jack, bemerkte, dass seine Atmung ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurde. Er zog die Bettdecke über Jacks gesamten Körper und nahm sich selbst die etwas leichtere Sommerdecke, die noch im Bett lag. Schnell war der Fernseher und die Konsole ausgeschaltet und er kuschelte sich in das Bett. Eine Weile lag er noch wach da, horchte, ob sich Jacks Atmung veränderte, doch er blieb ruhig. Er fiel in einen leichten unerholsamen Schlaf.

 

Jack wachte in der bekannten Leere auf und Panik durchfuhr seinen Körper. Doch irgendwie fühlte sich alles nicht so beklemmend an wie sonst vorher. Es roch nach Mark und er spürte seine Anwesenheit. Sein Foltermeister schien diesmal nicht da zu sein und er atmete beruhigt durch. Er fühlte sich unendlich müde, als hätte er, seitdem er die Träume hatte, gar nicht geschlafen. Langsam legte er sich auf den 'Boden' und die Erschöpfung überkam ihn direkt, hüllte ihn ein und zog ihn mit in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Geweckt wurde Jack von dem Duft heißen Kaffees. Verschlafen blinzelte er mit den Augen, sah verwirrt auf und rieb sie sich. Er spürte eine warme, nasse Flüssigkeit auf seinen Knöcheln und sah auf diese hinab. Weiß-gelbliche geleeartige Substanz bedeckte sie zusammen mit Tränen.  
„Urgz..“. Jack sah auf und sah Mark vor sich. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände über den Zustand seines Auges. Immernoch spürte er keine Schmerzen, was ihn langsam doch etwas verwunderte. Mark stellte den Kaffee auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich zu Jack an das Bett. Er wollte an seinem Kaffee nippen, jedoch verging ihm der Appetit, nachdem er Jacks Auge sah.

„Nachdem duschen fahren wir ins Krankenhaus..“, sagte er. Jack nickte besiegt und nahm sich die Tasse Kaffee. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er Mark. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es draußen dämmerte. „Oh, ich dachte, es wäre später..“. Jack klang etwas bedrückt, wollte wohl noch länger schlafen. „Ja, danke, habe ich. Und keine Sorge, es wird gerade wieder dunkel, Schlafmütze. Du hast den ganzen Tag geschlafen wie ein Baby. Es hätte ein atomarer Krieg ausbrechen können und dich hätte es nicht gestört..“, erklärte Mark lachend.

In Ruhe tranken sie ihren Kaffee und schauten die Nachrichten im Fernsehen. Es kam wie immer nichts spektakuläres, was Jack jedoch beruhigte. Wenigstens war draußen in der Welt alles okay. Er checkte, ob seine Videos hochgeladen wurden und las sich glücklich ein paar Kommentare durch. Mark hatte gepostet, dass Jack bei ihm in LA war, woraufhin viele Glückwünsche zu seiner Genesung kamen. Dumm waren seine Fans wahrlich nicht. Mit der besten Laune seit langem, sprang er aus dem Bett und streckte sich.

Mark war natürlich schon länger auf, trank seinen Kaffee nur mit Jack, damit er nicht alleine damit war. Er hatte etwas geputzt und sich um Jacks Community gekümmert, damit sie sich nicht allzu viel Sorgen machten. Auch ging er mit Chica Gassi, um etwas runterzukommen, die Nacht hatte ihn schon sehr mitgenommen. Umso glücklicher war er, dass er sah, wie gut es Jack ging. Es ging wohl bergauf. Mark war in Gedanken, als er Jack musterte.

Als dieser aufsprang und sich streckte, lag sein Blick genau auf der Hüfte des jungen Mannes. Die Pyjamahosen hingen tief von seinen Hüften, ein Oberteil trug er nicht – warum auch – und so hatte er einen perfekten Ausblick auf seine spitzen Beckenknochen. Frauenbecken waren rund, weich und luden zum kuscheln ein, Jacks Hüfte dagegen war eher verführerisch, die Knochen scharf und rebellisch und luden eher zum daran knabbern ein.

Weiter wollte Mark seine Gedanken nicht fließen lassen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nie über Jack intim nachgedacht, dank der ganzen Septiplier-Sache, jedoch hatte er tatsächlich nie etwas daran gefunden. Es hatte ihn nie vorher angemacht. Doch als er Jack jetzt so sah, wurde ihm mit dem Gedanken doch etwas anders. Jack war für einen Mann klein und zierlich, sein Gesicht war echt süß und wenn er schmollte, konnte er die Stimme so perfekt umstellen, dass man ihn am liebsten nur noch knuddeln möchte. So viel Energie in so einen kleinen Menschen, das hatte er wirklich immer an ihm bewundert. Die großen blauen Augen taten sein übriges. Er konnte nicht sagen, was dagegen sprach, ihn zu daten. Nun gut, er hatte da ein bisschen mehr zwischen den Beinen und zu wenig um die Brust herum.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Jack, als Mark den Blick nicht von ihm abließ. Mark schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte „Ja, alles gut..ich schlafe wohl noch ein bisschen..oder wieder.“. Jack wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, doch Mark unterbracht ihn – wie sooft. „Nun, ab unter die Dusche. Dein Auge muss behandelt werden!“. Jack nickte und tappste in das Gästezimmer, kramte sich Sachen für die Öffentlichkeit heraus und ging damit ins Bad.

 

Kaum schloss er die Tür hinter sich, fingen die Schmerzen wieder an in ihm hochzuquellen. Sie waren dumpfer, wahrscheinlich, weil er jetzt einen halben Tag lang seine Ruhe hatte. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Pyjamahosen und drehte das Wasser unter der Dusche auf. Als es warm genug war, trat er unter den warmen Strahl und ließ sich berieseln. „Hoffentlich wird es ab jetzt besser..“, murmelte er zu sich selbst mit geschlossenen Augen. _„Das glaubst aber auch nur du!“_ , zischte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, als stände sein Albtraum direkt neben ihm.

Jack riss die Augen auf und sah sich um, er war allein. _„Noch habe ich nicht genug Kraft, um mich zu manifestieren... aber wenn ich es kann, wirst du leiden, Jack!“_ , knurrte die Stimme in sein Ohr. Es wirkte, als wäre sie nicht mehr in seinem Kopf, sondern als würde er Aufnahmen von seiner Stimme über Kopfhörer hören.

„W-wer bist du?“, fragte Jack vorsichtig. War es gesund sich mit einer Stimme in seinem Kopf zu unterhalten? _„Ich bin du..“_ , kam die Antwort. Auf einmal brannte Jacks linkes Auge wie Feuer. „ARGH! FUCK!“, fluchte er und drückte seine Handballen hinein. _„Siiiieehh!“_ , zischte die Stimme. Da Jack nur noch sein entzündetes rechtes Auge öffnen konnte, tat er dies und sah sich um. Wieder wirkte der Raum viel zu hell, doch eine Art dunkler Rauch schwirrte im ihn herum.  
Jack sah sich um und sie schien ihn zu umgeben, nein, sie kam aus ihm heraus. Der Rauch formte sich zu einer schattenartigen Gestalt. Sie hatte keine klaren Ränder und auch keine feste Struktur, es war einfach nur Rauch, der sich formte. Doch blieb sie etwas wabernd in einer Art menschlichen Gestalt. Es hatte Augen, die noch geschlossen waren. Als die Schattengestalt sie öffneten, sahen sie genauso aus wie seine jetzt, nur gegenteilig. Das linke milchig rot, das andere hatte ein klares blau.

Vor lauter Schreck kniff Jack seine Augen wieder zusammen, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und rutschte natürlich auf dem nassen Boden aus. Er schlug sich hart den Kopf an den Fließen auf und rutschte schmerzerfüllt zu Boden. „AAH!“, schrie er und hielt sich den Kopf. Blut mischte sich mit dem Wasser und floss zum Abfluss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen :3


	6. Going crazy

„JACK?!“, rief Mark von der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür.  
Jack hörte Mark rufen und klopfen, doch er hörte es nur dumpf, als würde es durch einen dicken Filter voller Watte gehen. Mehr Blut mischte sich mit dem warmen Wasser und mit dem Blut ging auch sein Bewusstsein.

Die Badezimmertür barst offen und Mark rannte zu ihm, drehte das Wasser ab und kniete sich vor ihn. „Jack?“, fragte er sanft. Jacks Augen waren geöffnet, aber er wirkte, als sei er mit den Gedanken woanders. „Jack?!“, fragte er nochmals, lauter. Doch Jack reagierte nicht. Er war einfach komplett weggetreten. Tränen formten sich in Marks Augen und er versuchte weiterhin Jack aus seiner Trance zu wecken. Gerade, als er das Wasser über ihm kalt aufdrehen wollte, holte Jack tief Luft und schrie auf. „Jack! Seán!!“, rief Mark und beugte sich wieder zu ihm herunter.

Jack sah in das Tränen überströmte Gesicht Marks und drückte sich sofort in dessen Arme. „Mark..“, nuschelte er leise und atmete schwer. Ihm war es momentan egal, dass er nackt und nass war, wollte nur Marks beruhigende Umarmung. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Mark, nachdem er merkte, dass sich Jack beruhigte. „Ich hab jem- Ich bin ausgerutscht und..Oh, Gott! Mein Kopf! Ich habe eine Platzwunde!“, rief Jack und wurde wieder hysterisch.

„Shhh.. lass mal sehen.“. Mark sah mit einem Blick, dass da sicher keine Platzwunde war – da kein Blut in seinen Haaren klebte – untersuchte ihn jedoch ausführlicher, damit sich der andere beruhigen konnte und sich nicht verarscht fühlte. „Da ist nichts, höchstens eine leichte Beule, aber keine Wunde, noch nichtmals Blut.“, sagte er ruhig und sah Jack besorgt an.

Jack blinzelte. Er sah sich um, fühlte seinen Kopf und sah dann seine Hand an. Tatsächlich, kein Tropfen Blut. „Aber..aber..“, murmelte er und nun war er es wieder, der anfing zu weinen. „Mark..ich..ich werde verrückt.“, flüsterte er. „Ich sehe Dinge, die nicht da sind, höre eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und habe diese Albträume. Da-das ist nicht normal..“. Mark sah ihn ernst an. „Trocknen wir dich erst einmal ab und packen dich in Decken. Dann reden wir, okay? Du bist schon wieder so eiskalt..“, sprach er und brachte Jack ein großes flauschiges Handtuch, um ihn dann darin einzuwickeln.

Er half ihm beim aufstehen und die Treppen runter zur Couch. Als Jack duschen wollte, hatte Mark gerade Teewasser aufgesetzt, zum Glück, denn schnell wurde eine Tasse aus dem Schrank genommen, das noch heiße Wasser eingefüllt und ein Teebeutel darinnen versenkt. Er selbst machte sich ebenfalls einen Tee und brachte die dampfenden Tassen zu Jack, gab ihm eine.

„Nun? Erzähl mal..“, sagte er mit seiner so sanften dunklen Stimme. Jack saß in drei warm aussehende Decken eingepackt auf der Couch, nahm die Tasse direkt in die Hände, um seine Finger zu wärmen. „Ich habe dir ja erzählt, was ich so träume..aber es passiert noch mehr. Die Stimme, die immer in diesen 'Träumen' zu mir spricht, ähnelt meiner eigenen. Aber es ist auch nicht meine Gedankenstimme, die irgendwie ein Eigenleben bekommen hat. Es hört sich an, als würde jemand neben mir stehen und in mein Ohr flüstern...“. „Und was sagt diese Stimme so?“, fragte Mark.

Jack sah in die Teetasse, wollte nicht aufsehen, denn er hatte Angst, dass Mark ihn verurteilend ansah. „Dass ich aufhören sollte, mich zu wehren, ihn nicht ignorieren sollte, dass ich nicht alleine wäre...“, sagte er leise. „Jetzt im Moment auch?“. „Nein..komischerweise hält der Bastard jetzt die Fresse..“. Jack ist aufgefallen, dass 'er' in Marks Nähe oftmals verstummt, außer wenn er wirklich schläfrig wurde.

„Und was siehst du so?“, fragte Mark weiter. „Blut. Meistens Blut. Aus meinen Augen, vorhin aus meinem Kopf in den Abfluss. Ich denke dann natürlich, ich hab mich schlimm verletzt und werde panisch. Im Flughafen habe ich so eine alte Dame erschreckt. Ich wüsste nicht, wenn ich mich jetzt aus versehen verletzte, ob es echt wäre oder nicht...“, sprach er und nahm einen Schluck vom Tee. Es tat ihm gut, wärmte ein wenig und beruhigte seine zittrigen Hände.

„Blut aus deinen Augen? Vielleicht kommt das von der Entzündung. Du sagst ja, du merkst es nicht, aber dein Unterbewusstsein schon und will dir so zeigen, dass etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung ist. Dazu noch dein Schlafmangel..“, meinte Mark besorgt und betrachtete Jack genau. Er sah aus wie ein Häuflein Elend und er tat ihm wirklich leid.

„Aber ich habe fast den gesamten Tag geschlafen, sollte das jetzt nicht besser sein?“. „Nur durch einmal lange Schlafen erholt sich kein Körper von einem wochenlangem Entzug, Jack..“, sagte Mark und sah ihn mahnend an. Doch Jack hatte bisher kein einziges Mal seinen Blick erwidert.

„Jack..schau mich an..“, sagte er bittend. Jack zögerte, sah aber schlussendlich auf. Mark sah ihn warm an, man sah sein Mitleid und seine Fürsorge. Kein Hauch von Verurteilung. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seine bläulichen Lippen. „Egal was ist, ich werde dir helfen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich werde alles dafür tun. Du bist einer meiner engsten Freunde und ich schätze dich sehr. Nur bitte, verliere den Glauben nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden kann..“, sprach Mark und setzte ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf. „Okay..“, hauchte Jack und nickte. 

Mark beobachtete Jacks rechtes Auge, es wurde immer schlimmer. Inzwischen wurde alles blau daraus von dem weißen Nebel überschattet. Man sah noch, dass eine Iris da war, aber das Auge wirkte tot. Wenn Mark Jacks linkes Auge mal übersah, sah auch Jacks Blick anders aus, als würde es ihn verspotten mit einem hämischen Lachen.  
„Lass uns zum Krankenhaus fahren...“, sagte Mark und wollte aufstehen. „Nein!“, rief Jack und griff nach seinem Ärmel, um ihn wieder herunter zu ziehen. „Aber, Jack..dein Auge..“, sagte Mark mit besorgten Blick. „Die...die werden mich dort behalten wollen. Sieh mich mal an! Und wenn ich dann Halluzinationen habe, schicken die mich direkt zu den mit den weißen Jacken!“.

Mark sah, wie Jack wieder anfing zu zittern und irgendwie wurde der spottende Blick rechts dadurch stärker, schien ihn auszulachen. Er war sich auch sicher, dass er sah, wie sich Jacks rechter Mundwinkel kurz hob, obwohl er gerade vor Panik schrie. 'Sehe ich jetzt auch Dinge?', fragte er sich stumm, schlug sich den Gedanken aber schnell wieder aus dem Kopf.

Aber Jack hatte recht, sie würden ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. „Hmm..Shit.“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Tyler!“, sagte er nach kurzer Zeit plötzlich. „Was?“, fragte Jack verwirrt, er war wieder in seinen Tee versunken, was gut war, denn der schien ihn wirklich etwas zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Tyler kennt jemanden, der im Krankenhaus arbeitet, bestimmt könnte sie sich dein Auge mal anschauen, dich aber nicht einweisen.“, sagte Mark triumphierend.

Jack dachte nach, das könnte wirklich eine Möglichkeit sein. Er hob seine Hand zu seinem entzündeten Auge und fuhr langsam dessen Konturen nach. Es war etwas geschwollen, jedoch spürte er jede seiner Berührungen, das heißt taub war es nicht und er sollte eigentlich dessen Schmerz spüren. Das erinnerte ihn an die Augen, die er in der Dusche gesehen hatte.

„Okay..ruf Tyler an..“, sagte er bestimmt. Mark nickte nur, setzte sich wieder zu ihm auf die Couch und holte sein Handy heraus. Das Gespräch ging wenige Sekunden und Tyler meinte, er würde direkt anrufen, wenn er die Bekannte erreicht hatte. „Tyler ist super... Auf ihn ist immer Verlass...“, murmelte Jack. „Rate mal, warum er mein Leben organisiert.“, erwiderte Mark grinsend und nahm endlich auch mal einen Schluck von dem Tee.

„Mark...da war noch etwas..“, sagte Jack ruhig. Er sah ihn schon wieder nicht an. „Hmm?“. „In der Dusche..da, da habe ich etwas gesehen...“. Bevor Jack weiter sprach, holte er tief Luft. „Da war ein schwarzer Nebel..mit Augen. „Es hatte die gleichen wie ich, jedoch umgekehrt. Also das linke entzündet und das rechte normal... Er sagte, er wäre ich.“. Mark sah ihn diesmal aber skeptisch an, zum Glück sah es Jack nicht. „Das erinnert mich an-“. Diesmal war es Jack, der den anderen unterbrach. „AntiSepticEye. Ich weiß, das ist Schwachsinn.. aber es wirkt so real..“. Jack vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, wollte die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken.

„Noch so ein Unterbewusstseinsding? Durch die Sache im Oktober?“, fragte Mark unsicher. Da war es, Mark hielt ihn nun doch für völlig bekloppt. „Du weißt was wahr ist..“, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Immer wenn Jack schwach wurde, kam er und sprach zu ihm. Er musste stark bleiben.  
In dem Moment klingelte Marks Handy. „Fischbach?“, beantwortete er den Anruf. „Hi, hier ist Bell. Ich bin die Bekannte von Tyler.“, sprach sie. Das Telefon war zum Glück recht laut, sodass Jack alles mitbekam und sie nicht auf Lautsprecher schalten mussten.

„Hey Bell, hast du Zeit für uns?“, fragte Mark und sah mit einem Lächeln zu Jack. Jack lächelte leicht zurück und hoffte, sie würde ihm helfen. „Klar, ich kann heute früher Feierabend machen und mache mich jetzt gleich auf dem Weg. Gibst du mir noch die Adresse?“. Sie hatte eine echt angenehme Stimme und Jack fühlte sich schon gleich wohler. Mark gab die Adresse durch und sie sagte, dass sie in spätestens 15 Minuten da war. 

Diese Minuten zogen sich wie Kaugummi. Jack ging hoch und zog sich etwas an. Er hatte die ganze Zeit in dem Handtuch auf der Couch gesessen, umgeben von Decken und hatte gar nicht mehr bemerkt, dass er eigentlich nackt war, dass Mark ihn nackt gesehen hatte. Mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht zog er sich Jogginghosen und ein Bandshirt an. Mark hingegen saß nervös auf der Couch, fuhr mit seinen Händen endlose Male durch die Haare. Er hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass er Jack nackt gesehen hatte, es gab wichtigeres.


	7. Monster

Als Bell an der Haustür klingelte, saß Jack auf der Couch, wieder umwickelt von dicken Decken um nicht weiter an Temperatur zu verlieren. Mark öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein. „Hi, ich bin Bell.“, begrüßte sie Mark an der Tür. „Mark.“, sagte er kurz angebunden und lotste sie in das Wohnzimmer. „Und das ist Jack..“. Jack wollte aufstehen, jedoch ließ es sein in Decken gefangener Körper nicht zu, war inzwischen wieder zu schwach. „Hi..“, murmelte er leise. „Hey Jack..“, sagte sie, legte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was hast du denn mit deinem Auge geschafft?“, fragte sie und inspizierte Jacks rechtes Auge genauer. „Nach meinem gestrigen Flug hierher, war es entzündet.. habe nichts gemacht..“, murmelte er, fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Siehst du dadurch überhaupt noch was? Du musst ja massive Schmerzen haben!“, sagte sie mit Schock in der Stimme, als sie mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in das entzündete Auge strahlte.

„Ich sehe genauso gut wie vorher und nein, Schmerzen habe ich auch keine...“. Bell sah geschockt zu Jack und dann zu Mark, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Also eigentlich würde ich das operieren lassen, aber Tyler meinte, du willst aus bestimmten Gründen nicht ins Krankenhaus?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Bitte nicht..“, sagte Jack flehend.

„Okay..okay..ich kann dir Augentropfen aufschreiben, aber mehr auch nicht. Ein Auge ist etwas ganz spezielles, was nicht wie eine einfache Wunde zu behandeln ist.“, sagte sie und holte einen Block mit unbeschrifteten Medikamentrezepten. „Sie sind Ärztin?“, fragte Mark geschockt, der sich neben die beiden gesellt hatte. Bell lächelte und nickte.

„Woher kennt Tyler denn eine Ärztin?“, kam die noch geschocktere Frage. „Während meines Studiums habe ich mein Geld mit Babysitten verdient.. und tja, Tyler war eines meiner Babys..“, sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, während sie die Tropfen aufschrieb. „Was man nach jahrelanger Freundschaft noch alles erfährt..“, sagte Mark verblüfft.

Auch Jack lachte leise, doch es verebbte, als Bell ihn wieder ernst ansah. „Zeig mal her..“, murmelte sie und streckte ihre Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus. Er drehte sich gänzlich zu ihr und reckte den Kopf etwas. Sie wollte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmen, zuckte jedoch nach einer kurzen Berührung zurück. „D-du bist ja eiskalt!“, sagte sie erschrocken und fuhr mit zittrigen Fingern erneut über Jacks Stirn.

„Das ist eine massive Unterkühlung!“. Da die beiden anderen nichts dazu sagen, sondern es nur stumm hinnahmen, untersuchte sie Jack weiter. Vorsichtig tastete sie die Schwellung am Auge ab und leuchtete erneut mit der kleinen Lampe hinein. „Es ist so trüb, ich erkenne da kaum noch eine Pupille. Wenn du noch weiter wartest, bin ich mir sicher, dass du das Auge verlieren wirst..“, sprach sie ehrlich und knipste die Lampe aus. „Jack?“, fragte sie, als Jack nur mit offenem Mund zu ihr starrte und nicht mehr reagierte.

Jack sah es genau. Hinter Bell schwebte wieder dieser ominöse schwarze Nebel. _„Sie nervt..“_ , sagte der Nebel. Es formten sich die Augen, eines menschlich, das andere bösartig entzündet und dazu ein Mund, zu einem fiesen Lächeln verzerrt, mit messerscharfen Zähnen. Wieder nahm der Nebel eine menschliche Form an und dieser beugte sich zu der Ärztin herunter. Bell sprach zu Jack, doch er hörte sie nicht.

_„Ich bin keine Krankheit, die man herausoperieren kann. Ich bin du, Jack. Ich gehe nicht mehr fort..“_ , sprach er mit der typisch zischenden Stimme. „A-aber, du wirst mich töten..“, sagte Jack zitternd. _„Nicht dich, Dummerchen. Ich will nur deine Seele. Sie möchte nicht, dass ich deinen Körper verlasse und ich möchte doch so gern die große weite Welt sehen. Und solange sie kämpft, wirst du leiden..“_ , sprach er.

Seine schattigen Hände schwebten über Bells Schultern. „Tu ihr nichts..“, sagte Jack leise. Er streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um.. ja, um was? Bell zu beschützen? Den Schatten zu vertreiben? 

Bell sah verwirrt zu Mark. Jack sprach anscheinend mit irgendetwas, was er im Raum sah. Doch Marks Blick stimmte nicht mit ihrem überein. Auch er spürte etwas. Der Raum war deutlich kühler und die Wände wirkten, als würden sie näher kommen. Irgendwie verschwamm die Luft um Bell, die Luft waberte, wie eine Straße im Hochsommer. Schnell versuchte er mit dem Schütteln seines Kopfes auch das Gefühl von sich zu schütteln. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, erst als ein markerschütternder Schrei seine Ohren zu zerreißen schienen.

Bevor es Mark realisieren konnte lag Bell mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, horchte, ob sie noch atmete und legte sie in die stabile Seitenlage. Schnell war der Notruf gewählt und der Krankenwagen unterwegs.

Als Mark endlich nach Jack sah, saß dieser mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht auf der Couch, hielt die Decke über seine untere Gesichtshälfte und wimmerte leise. „Ich habe etwas gesehen.. Seán, was war das?“, fragte er ruhig. Jack zuckte bei der Aussage zusammen und sah zu Mark. „H-hast du ihn gesehen?“, hauchte er. „Nein, aber gespürt..“.

 

Die Sanitäter schnallten Bell auf eine Trage und brachten sie in den Krankenwagen, der quer in der Einfahrt stand. Jack und Mark hinterließen ihre Personalien und wurden auch kurz darauf alleine gelassen. Wahrscheinlich würde die Polizei noch Fragen stellen, doch da Bell unangetastet aufgefunden wurde, bestanden keine Beweise auf Körperverletzung.

So saßen die beiden stumm auf der Couch und schauten in den brennenden Kamin vor sich. Bells Rezept für die Augentropfen lag noch auf den Tisch, doch langsam war auch Mark klar, dass sie nicht das geringste helfen würden. „Er will heraus, Mark.“, sagte Jack leise. „Meine Seele blockiert den Durchgang zu der Außenwelt. Ich kann ihm nicht ewig standhalten. Jedesmal, wenn ich nachgebe oder auch träume, dringt ein kleines Stück seiner Selbst nach außen..“.

Mark sah zu ihm, sah in ein tieftrauriges blaues Auge, das andere schien ihn abermals auszulachen. „Und was können wir dagegen machen?“, fragte er ruhig. „Ich weiß es nicht...ich habe Angst..“, gestand Jack und wieder kullerten Tränen seine Wangen herunter. „Shh..“. Mark nahm ihn in die Arme, drückte seinen Kopf an die Brust und strich mit den Fingern durch die grünen Haare.

„Ich bin ja da.“, flüsterte er. Auch er hatte Angst. Angst um Jack, aber auch Angst vor dem was er gesehen und gespürt hatte. Er war sich sicher, was er gesehen hatte, er sah wie Jacks Augen und langsam auch sein Gesicht sich in jemand anderen veränderte, sah die Luft zittern und glaube Jacks Geschichten. Was wird noch kommen?

Wieder fühlte sich Jack in Marks Armen wie im Himmel. Kein Schmerz, keine Angst, keine Beklommenheit oder komische Stimmen. Müdigkeit überkam ihn und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, fiel er wieder in den hellen leeren Raum, ohne, dass der Foltermeister mit der Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete. Auch Mark fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt. Als er Jacks gleichmäßiges Atmen spürte, ließ er den Kopf zurück gegen die Lehne fallen, schloss die Augen und fiel ebenfalls in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

Mark wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Noch immer hatte er Jack in den Armen und zum ersten Mal seitdem er ihn hier in LA angetroffen hatte, fühlte er sich menschlich warm an. Er selbst war eine Heizung, vielleicht half das seinem Körper selbst wieder auf eine normale Temperatur zu kommen. Er musste auf die Toilette und sein Magen meldete sich auch mal wieder. Er bekam kaum etwas runter vor Sorge, doch da sein Geist etwas Ruhe gefunden hatte, meldete sich wohl sein Körper mit seinen Bedürfnissen. 

Vorsichtig schob er Jack von sich herunter. Dieser öffnete verwirrt die Augen, schaute ihn mit einem glasigen Blick an, legte sich aber dann an die warme Stelle, an der Mark gelegen hatte und schlief weiter. Mark stand starr im Raum. Er hatte vergessen die Wohnzimmerlampe in der Ecke auszumachen, bevor sie beide eingeschlafen waren, weswegen er Jacks Gesicht genau mustern konnte.

Er sah normal aus, hatte eine gesunde Hautfarbe und komischerweise sah sein Auge ebenfalls komplett normal aus. Nicht mehr im geringsten rot oder eitrig. Mark beugte sich zu Jack, doch da dieser die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, erkannte er nicht mehr viel. Doch die Schwellung war weg und keine trüben Tränen rollten seine Wangen herunter. Weiterhin verwirrt sah er auf sein Handy. Es war gerade mal 2 Uhr nachts, es war vielleicht 3 Stunden her, seitdem sie eingeschlafen waren. So schnell konnte doch keine Bindehautentzündung heilen.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern. Danach huschte er leise, um Jack nicht zu wecken, in die Küche. Von oben hörte er ein Rascheln und leise tapsige Schritte. Eine müde Chica trabte die Treppen zu ihm herunter und Mark nahm sie direkt in die Arme, kuschelte sie durch. „Na du kleiner Feigling? Traust du dich endlich mal aus deiner Höhle?“, flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss zwischen die Augen.

Sie wedelte erfreut mit dem Schwanz und tapste ihm hinter her als er in die Küche ging. Er öffnete ihr eine Dose mit Hundefutter, gab es ihr in den Napf und erneuerte ihr Wasser. Danach holte er sich Toast aus dem Schrank, legte Käse und Schinken darauf und steckte es in den Sandwich-Maker, Er sah zu, wie Chica fröhlich ihr Essen verputzte und aß dann selbst, während er auf dem Tresen saß und mit den Beinen wackelte.

Noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Essen, sah Chica plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, legte die Ohren an und knurrte. Mark folgte ihrem Blick und sah zur Couch. Er hörte Jack, wie er sich wand und keuchte. „Chica-Baby... das ist doch nur Jack, der wieder einen Albtraum hat.. was hast du gegen ihn?“, fragte er leise.

Es fand es immer merkwürdiger, dass sie ihn so mied. Kurzerhand stolperte sie auch wieder die Treppen hoch und verschwand wohl in Marks Schlafzimmer. Mark schlang den Toast in Rekordzeit herunter, ehe er von dem Tresen sprang und zu Jack hinüber lief.

Jack lag verkrampft auf der Couch, atmete schnell und hatte sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. „Jack!“, rief er, setzte sich neben ihn und schüttelte ihn. Er schien ihn außerhalb seiner Träume beruhigen zu können, doch wenn er einmal darinnen gefangen war, gab es anscheinend kein entkommen, das hatte er beim letzten mal schon bemerkt.

Deswegen konnte er auch jetzt nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen. Um ihn nicht einzuengen, wenn er ihn umarmte, legte er bloß die Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er ist da. Doch gerade, als er die Hand auf seine Schultern legte, zuckte Jack auf, setzte sich kerzengerade auf und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Diesmal war Mark derjenige, der vor Schreck zurück zuckte. Jack wirkte wie eine Porzellan-Puppe. Seine Haut war nahezu weiß, beide Augen wirkten entzündet und ihr blau war gänzlich von dem weißen Nebel verdeckt, der vorher nur sein rechtes Auge angegriffen hatte. Sein Mund war zu einem Grinsen verzogen, dass wie bei einem Horror-Clown wie ausgeschnitten wirkte, da es zu weit nach hinten gezogen war. Die Zähne waren spitz und sahen messerscharf aus.

Jacks Mund öffnete sich und eine lange spitze Zunge schlängelte sich heraus, leckte seine Lippen und verschwand wieder im Mund. Dann sagte er etwas, in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Kurz wurde ihm deswegen schwarz vor Augen, doch kurze Zeit und ein paar Mal blinzeln später, sah er wieder klar.

Diesmal saß wieder der normale Jack vor ihm, zitternd, mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht. „Seán..“, hauchte er und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen, doch er wich zurück. „Wo ist Mark?!“, schrie Jack und stand auf. „A-aber.. ich bin es doch, Jack.“, sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. „Nein, du bist nicht Mark..“, flüsterte Jack und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „D-du bist genau so ein Monster, wie das Ding in mir!“.

Mark war verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. Jack musste noch verwirrt von seinem Albtraum sein. Und er selbst hatte wohl auch zu wenig geschlafen, weswegen er halluzinierte. „Lass uns kurz zu Atem kommen...“, sprach Mark mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch jetzt erst merkte er, wie seine Stimme verzögert mit seiner Lippenbewegung aus seinem Mund kam.

Schwindel überkam ihm und wieder wurde alles schwarz. Glücklicherweise stand er direkt neben der Couch und fiel auf diese und nicht auf den Wohnzimmertisch direkt vor ihm. Das letzte was er sah, war die andere Form von Jack, wie sie kicherte und flüsterte _„Endlich jemand zum spielen..“_.


	8. Indtroduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter gehts. :) Sorry, für die lange Pause.

Als Jack auf Mark eingeschlafen war und wieder in dem weißen Raum aufwachte, sich glücklich und geborgen fühlte, legte er sich diesmal nicht zur Ruhe. Eigentlich brauchte er keinen Schlaf, da er gerade vor ein paar Stunden doch schon länger geschlafen hatte. Zumindest brauchte sein Geist den Schlaf nicht, sein Körper anscheinend schon.

Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und begann die Dinge abzuwägen. Entweder er hatte tatsächlich ein psychisches Problem oder er sollte langsam anfangen an höhere Mächte zu glauben. Es konnte nicht sein, dass seine Träume so real wirkten, dass sie immer am gleichen Ort stattfanden und eine körperlose Stimme mit ihm sprach, die sich nie veränderte und langsam ein Eigenleben führte.

Auch erinnerte er sich genau an jeden dieser 'Träume' bis ins schmerzhafteste kleinste Detail. Sein persönlicher Foltermeister hatte gesagt, dass hier sei seine Seele. Was wenn es wirklich Seelen gab und jeder Mensch irgendwann in seinem Leben den Moment hatte, in dem er sie retten muss.

Aber retten vor was? Vor einem Dämon, seinem bösen Selbst oder einem Geist? Und wieso musste er plötzlich um seine Seele kämpfen? Er hatte doch nichts getan. Und warum starb er deswegen jedesmal? Anscheinend war es was gutes, wenn er starb, wahrscheinlich eine Art Opfergabe dafür, dass er seine Seele behalten durfte.

Was würde passieren, wenn er sich nicht wehren würde? Die Stimme, die er immer hörte, wirkte immer sehr nah, wenn er kurz davor war aufzugeben. Vielleicht eine Art Körperkontrolle? Fragen über Fragen, über die Jack grübelte, während er gefühlt stundenlang in der weißen Leere saß – es gab hier ja keine Uhr.

 

Doch nach einiger Zeit, schien eine Erschütterung durch die Welt zu gehen. Alles bebte und der ominöse schwarze Nebel erfüllte die Helligkeit und fing an ihren Platz einzunehmen. Schreckhaft sprang Jack auf und beobachtete die alles verschluckende Schwärze. Diesmal rannte er nicht, jedoch musste er dem Zwang wirklich stark entgegen kämpfen, weshalb er zu zittern anfing. Wegrennen brachte hier ja nichts.

Als die Dunkelheit ihn erreichte und ihm alles Glück und jede Freude nahm, nahm er allen Mut zusammen. 'Was willst du von mir?', rief er gedanklich, da er in dieser Welt nicht sprechen konnte. _„Hihihihiii..“_ , ertönte das bekannte Kichern aus allen Ecken. _„Du bist auf der richtigen Spur, Seán..“_ , flüsterte 'seine' Stimme dann direkt in sein Ohr.

Die Betonung seines richtigen Namens gab ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Außerdem spürte er einen Luftzug – wie Atem – an seinem Ohr. Verwirrt drehte er sich in die Richtung, doch sah natürlich nichts. 'Ich gebe dir verfickt nochmal nicht meine Seele!', sagte Jack bestimmt. _„Ich kann deine Seele nicht zerstören, Seán. Nur die Person der sie angehört kann das. Ich möchte nur ein wenig Kontrolle und meinen Spaß. Ich habe zu lange ruhig dagesessen und zugeschaut..“_ , sprach sie und ging um Jacks Kopf herum; sprach in das eine, dann in das andere Ohr.

Jack streckte seine Arme heraus und versuchte nach dem Etwas zu greifen, doch war diese Stimme anscheinend körperlos. 'Bist du ein Dämon?', fragte er vorsichtig. _„Dämonen gibt es nicht, sie sind eine Erfindung der Menschen, um das Böse zu beschreiben. Ich bin etwas viel älteres, aber du kannst mich mit ihnen vergleichen, ja.“_ , erwiderte die Stimme und schien immer näher zu kommen.

Jack spürte eine Berührung an seiner Wange, als würden Fingerspitzen sanft über diese streichen. Sie strahlten eine Kälte aus, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Verwirrt berührte er sich an die kalte Stelle. 'Wieso ich? Ich habe doch nichts getan..', sprach er etwas verloren. _„Ich bin bei dir, seitdem sich der erste DNA-Strang von dir geformt hatte. Ich bin du, Jack. Jeder besitzt eine böse Seite, mal ist sie stärker, mal schwächer. Ich war in deinen früheren Leben schon bei dir; Leben, an die du dich nicht erinnern kannst. Je älter wir werden, desto stärker werden wir..“_.

Nun sah Jack wieder die Augen, diesmal waren sie beide weißlich, körperlos und blinzelten nicht. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über sein rechtes Auge, es fühlte sich normal an, tat nicht weh. 'Also wird die ganze Welt irgendwann böse, weil jede böse Seite von jedem Menschen irgendwann zu mächtig wird?', fragte er und starrte wie hypnotisiert in die Augen vor sich.

Um die Augen formte sich ein Gesicht, Lippen – zu einem ständigen diabolischem Grinsen verzogen – tiefe blaue Augenringe und bleiche Haut. Doch Jack hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen. Der 'Dämon' sah ansonsten aus, wie er selbst. Der Körper formte sich ebenfalls, auch hatte er die gleiche Kleidung an wie er in der Außenwelt.

Blut tropfte aus seinen Augen und rannen wie Tränen über seine Wangen. Jack verstand nicht, warum er ihn sehen konnte, aber sonst nichts; als er jedoch an sich herunter sah, fiel ihm auf, dass er auch seinen Körper sah, trug die gleichen Klamotten wie der 'Dämon'. Das war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Doch Physik sollte man in dieser Welt wohl nicht verstehen. 

Sein Ebenbild trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stand nun direkt vor ihm, sodass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. _„Die Welt ist und wird immer im perfekten Gleichgewicht sein, Jack. Es gibt auch Körper, die eine mächtige 'gute' Seite besitzen und wenn eine Seite, ob Ying oder Yang, zu gewalttätig zur Außenwelt wird, wird sie von der jeweils anderen wieder gezähmt. Also keine Sorge, ich werde nicht allzu viel anstellen, ansonsten bin ich schneller exekutiert, als dass ich 'fick dich' sagen kann.“_ , sprach er ruhig.

Sein Atem strich über Jacks Lippen, was ihn erschaudern ließ. Irgendwie war es ihm aber nicht unangenehm, dass er ihm so nahe stand, vielleicht, weil es sein Selbst war? 'Hast du einen Namen?', fragte Jack. _„Ja, aber ihr Menschen könnt ihn und allgemein unsere Sprache nicht aussprechen, oder überhaupt verstehen.. Nenn' mich einfach – wie wird dein alter Ego im Internet genannt? – AntiSepticEye?“_.

Jack hob kritisch eine Augenbraue. Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz. Dieser Gedanke ließ das immerwährende Grinsen von Anti noch breiter werden. _„Ja, das ist mein ernst..“_ , sprach Anti, bevor Jack überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. _„Und nun, lassen wir mal die ernsten Themen..“_ , hauchte er und trat noch näher an Jack heran, beugte sich zu seinem Hals und roch an ihm.

_„Menschenblut ist was köstliches..“_ , raunte er und leckte über die Stelle direkt unter Jacks Ohr. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wollte einen Schritt zurückgehen, doch plötzlich stand eine Wand hinter ihm. 'Was?', fragte er verwirrt und strich mit den Händen über die kalten Steine. _„Das hier ist mein Reich, du hast keine Chancen..“_ , knurrte Anti, legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und verstärkte den Griff. Gleichzeitig biss er hart in Jacks Hals.

Dieser schrie auf und spürte, wie warmes Blut aus seinem Hals spritzte und sein Shirt an der Schulter und Brust feucht wurde. Die messerscharfe Zähne glitten wie Butter durch seine Haut. Schmerzerfüllt sah er in Antis Augen, die ihn nun wieder anschauten und zu mustern schienen. Trotz des Nebels in den Augen, wirkten sie hungrig – hungrig und ekstatisch. Sein Blick wanderte zu Antis Lippen, wie er mit seiner spitzen Zunge sich das Blut von ihnen leckte. 'Wirst du mich wieder töten?', fragte er zögerlich. _„Gleich..“_ , hauchte Anti und nahm Jacks Lippen in Beschlag.

Anti schmeckte anders. Anders als ein Mensch. Viele hatte Jack nicht geküsst, bisher nur eine handvoll Frauen und auch einen Mann, aber das war im Alkoholdilirium, weil er es einfach mal ausprobieren wollte. Aber diese Lippen hier schmeckten nach etwas andrem, ob es gut oder schlecht war, war dahin gestellt. Anti schmeckte unbeschreiblich, es war eher ein Gefühl, als ein Geschmack. Es betäubte ihn, ließ ihn williger werden und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unendlich verloren, als würde er in ein Loch fallen, aus dem er nie wieder herauskommen würde.

Anti bewegte mehr hungrig als sinnlich seine Lippen, erzwang sich Zugang zu Jacks Zunge und biss leicht in diese. Es reichte jedoch, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Doch da Jack halb betäubt war, störte ihn das kaum. Er ließ es einfach über ihn geschehen, hatte nicht die Kraft um sich zu wehren, als wurde so schwer. Er spürte, wie Anti grinste und langsam seine Hand um seine Kehle legte.

Er löste seine Lippen von ihm und drückte seine Hand langsam immer fester zu. _„Man muss aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist..“_ , hauchte er. Jack spürte nur nebenbei, wie ihm die Luft zum atmen genommen wurde. Mit einem grausigen Geräusch brach sein Kehlkopf zwischen Antis Fingern.

_„Genau...lass es geschehen..“_ , hörte Jack Anti noch wispern, ehe der Sauerstoffmangel in seinem Gehirn zu groß wurde. Doch wie immer holte ihn die Ohnmacht nicht ein, sondern er spürte genau, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug, bevor es ganz verstummte und sein Blut in den Adern stehen blieb. Sein Gehirn hatte schon vorher aufgehört zu arbeiten, doch wachte er nicht wie gewohnt auf. Er schien zu schweben, während Anti wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwand, grinsend.

 

Als er endlich wieder in der realen Welt aufwachte, spürte er eine kalte Berührung auf sich liegen. Verwirrt sah er hoch, war er doch Marks warme Hände gewohnt. Doch neben ihm saß nicht Mark. Ihn starrten zwei schwarze Leeren an, die, die er schon einmal gesehen hatte, als er Anti durch sein entzündetes Auge sehen lassen hatte.

Marks Lippen waren ähnlich wie Antis verzogen und er strahlte diese Dunkelheit aus, die er so fürchtete. „Jack..“, sprach Mark, doch ertönte der Klang seiner Stimme später als seine Lippenbewegung – als hätte man ein Video falsch geladen. „Wo ist Mark?“, schrie Jack und sprang von der Couch auf. „A-aber..ich bin es doch, Jack.“, sprach der falsche Mark – man hörte das unmenschliche Grinsen deutlich in seiner Stimme – und stellte sich auf seine Augenhöhe.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist nicht Mark..“, flüsterte er. War das etwa Marks bösere Hälfte? Sein verzogenes breites Grinsen sprach dafür. Wieso litt er dann nicht so wie er? Hatte er es ihm etwa verheimlicht? Wut kochte in ihm hoch. „Lass uns kurz zu Atem kommen..“, sprach 'Mark' weiter und wollte ihn scheinbar beruhigen. Doch sein Grinsen ließ ihn erschaudern und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich wieder übergeben müsse. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte was er sah, war Mark, wie er anfing wie verrückt zu lachen und selbst zusammenfiel.


	9. Hilfe

Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich auf der Couch, vor einem zitternden Mark, der inzwischen wieder auf der Couch saß. „M-Mark?“, fragte er verwirrt. Mark reagierte nicht, sondern schaute apathisch in die Leere. Vorsichtig setzte er sich näher zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mark?“, versuchte er es nochmals. Erst dann sah Mark zu ihm, schien ihn ausgiebig zu mustern, ehe er ihn in die Arme nahm und gegen seine Brust drückte.

Sie saßen eine zeitlang stumm da und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Doch Jack konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, da Marks Herz unaufhörlich gegen seine Ohren hämmerte und sich nicht beruhigen wollte. „Du wirst mir nicht glauben, was ich diesmal geträumt habe..“, murmelte Jack nach einiger Zeit. Marks Brust bebte, jedoch erklang sein Lachen kalt. „Keine Sorge, Jack, ab jetzt werde ich dir alles glauben..“, flüsterte er zurück. „Wieso?“. „Entweder ich glaube dir, oder ich muss mir Sorgen machen, ob die Illuminati unser Trinkwasser vergiftet haben; die oder die Verschwörungstheorektiker.“. Diesmal lachte Jack leise. Dann erzählte er, was Anti zu ihm gesagt hatte, ließ die Stellen mit dem 'Kuss' aus.

 

„Das dunklere Bewusstsein eines Menschen?“, fragte Mark doch etwas skeptisch. „Nun gut, die meisten Menschen auf der Welt glauben an einen Gott – oder Götter – die ebenfalls übernatürlich sind und es für sie keine Beweise gibt. Und kaum glaubt jemand einen Dämon oder Geist gesehen zu haben, gehört man die die Klapse.“. „Wir haben auch keine Beweise, vielleicht gehören wir auch in die Klapse..“, erwiderte Jack und lehnte sich mit seiner Schulter an die Couch. Sie saßen nun wieder separat voneinander. 

„Und nun? Was sollen wir gegen..Anti machen?“, fragte Mark, konnte ein süffisantes Grinsen bei dem Namen nicht unterdrücken. Jack boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „Mach dich nur lustig, bis er dich mal in deinen Träumen erwischt.“. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er an mir interessiert ist.“, erwiderte Mark und rieb sich die geschlagene Stelle.

Jack legte die Stirn in Falten. Stimmt eigentlich, was wollte Anti? Einfach nur mal die Welt sehen, oder wie? Viel machen konnte er ja nicht, hatte Anti selbst gesagt. Das war wohl eine Frage für das nächste mal. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir gegen ihn machen können. Anscheinend kann nur eine stärkere gute Macht ihn eindämmen. Aber wie finden wir so jemanden?“. _„Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse dich so jemanden finden?“_ , sprach Anti in seinem Kopf. 

Mark vor ihm zuckte leicht zusammen, denn kurz hatte sich Jacks Gesicht wieder verändert. „Spricht er gerade mit dir?“, fragte er dann. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er gibt manchmal Kommentare von sich..“, murmelte er etwas gleichgültig. „Er wird es nicht zulassen, dass ich jemanden finde, der mir helfen kann..“. „Na, zum Glück hast du mich!“, sagte Mark mit einem Grinsen und hob den rechten Daumen. In dem Moment durchfuhr ihn ein starker elektrisierender Schmerz. Keuchend krümmte er sich zusammen.

„Mark?“, fragte Jack besorgt und hob eine Hand, traute sich aber nicht ihn zu berühren. „Schon okay. Wohl nur ein kurzes heftiges Seitenstechen..“, sagte der rothaarige und richtete sich wieder auf. Aber er konnte sehen, dass Jack ihm nicht glaubte, ebenso wenig, wie er sich selbst glauben schenken konnte. 

„Mit Schlafen wird heute wohl nichts mehr... Ich mache uns mal Kaffee und dann schauen wir, was die tiefen Tiefen des Internet uns zu sagen haben. Schließlich gibt es dort auch Foren über Menschen, die sich bereitwillig dem Kannibalismus hingeben.“, sprach Mark, als er aufstand um in die Küche zu gehen. Dort sah er Chica's halb aufgegessenes Futter. Kein Wunder, dass sie Jack immer aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Tiere spüren Gefahr instinktiv.

 

Je mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, saßen die beiden auf der Couch und suchten auf ihren Laptops nach Antworten. Es gab unzählige Menschen, die an so etwas wie Dämonen glaubten, aber niemand beschrieb exakt das Phänomen, was Jack gerade durchlebte. Mehrere Klicks später war zumindest Mark in den tiefsten Schichten des Internets angekommen, in denen er ohne bestimmte Programme und Hilfsmittel nicht mehr weiter kam. Er lud sich verschiedene Softwares wie Tor herunter, um anonym zu bleiben und surfte weiter. 

Auch Jack war mittlerweile deprimiert, da er nichts auf seine Antworten fand. Wenn es doch ein Gleichgewicht auf der Welt gab, wieso tauchte keine gute Seele hier auf, um ihm zu helfen? Wenn es so weiterginge, würde ihn seine Community umbringen, da er keine Videos mehr hochlud – wie auch mit dem Aussehen?! Außerdem konnte Mark nicht bis zum Rest seines Lebens 24/7 bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen. 

Genervt stöhnend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne fallen und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Er fühlte sich wieder schwächer und wusste, dass er bald wieder in die andere Welt gezogen werden würde. Die Schmerzen kamen nun auch wieder und drückte gegen seine Augen und seinen Kopf. Die Sonne blinzelte durch die Scheiben und kitzelte seine Nase. Es munterte ihn etwas auf, doch überwog die Angst vor dem nächsten Schlaf.

Jacks Laptop gab in dem Moment ein lautes **'Pling!'** von sich, woraufhin er wieder auf den Bildschirm sah. Es sah zuerst aus wie eine der 'DU HAST 1 MIO DOLLAR GEWONNEN!'-Nachricht. Doch es erschien nur ein weißes Feld mit einem Satz in einer einfachen schwarzen Schriftart. „Er wird wieder gehen, wenn es ihm zu langweilig wird.“, las Jack laut vor. Mark sah verwirrt auf. „Bitte?“. „Das hat mir gerade jemand geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Hacker ist oder ein dummer Virus..“. Jack hob den Laptop und zeigte die Nachricht Mark. 

„Selbst wenn diese Viecher gute Hacking-Skills haben, ist das keine gute Hilfe..“, murmelte Mark und klappte genervt den Laptop zu. „Er gehört zu mir. Ich werde ihn nie ganz los, aber es gibt doch bestimmt irgendwelche Zaubertricks oder so, um ihn wieder in meine Tiefen wegzusperren..“, murrte Jack und klickte auf dem Nachrichtenfeld herum, um irgendwie antworten zu können, doch es gab kein Eingabefeld.

**Pling!**  
Unter dem ersten Satz, erschienen zwei neue. „Wir leben in keinem Spiel, Buch oder Film, in dem man böse Dinge mit Sprüchen, Schwertern oder reiner Willenskraft besiegen kann. Solange kein Mensch in Gefahr kommt, werden wir nicht eingreifen.“, las Jack wieder vor und warf die Arme frustrierend in die Luft. „Ich kann aber nicht ewig so weiter leben!!“, schrie er den Laptop an. „Ich werde so nie wieder Videos machen können und werde das rein physisch und psychisch nicht aushalten, alleine die wiederkehrenden Schmerzen!“.

**Pling!**  
Als Jack nur wütend den Laptop anstarrte und die nächste Nachricht nicht vorlas, beugte sich Mark zu ihn hinüber um zu sehen, was da stand. „Er wird wieder gehen, wenn es ihm zu langweilig wird.“, murmelte er leise. Es war genau der Satz, der als erstes dort erschien. Jack klappte den Laptop mit einer solchen Wucht zu, dass man den Bildschirm knirschen hörte. Danach schmiss er ihn von seinem Schoß, ein Glück, dass vor seinen Füßen ein dicker Teppich lag.

„Also sollen wir uns dann einfach mit öden Dingen beschäftigen und hoffen, dass er vor Langeweile stirbt?“, knurrte Mark und raufte sich seine Haare. Das wird schwierig. Er hatte Essen für ein paar Tage da und es gab genügend Lieferservices, aber was sagte er Ethan, Kathryn oder Tyler? Mark schnappte sich sein Smartphone und tatsächlich, ein gutes dutzend neuer Nachrichten allein von Tyler.

Er fragte, ob alles okay war, nachdem sie Bells' Hilfe benötigten und natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie ins danach selbst ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. 'Ich komme vorbei. Gib mir 45 min.' - war die letzte Nachricht, die vor einer halben Stunde gesendet wurde. „Tyler will vorbei kommen..fuck..“, murmelte er zu Jack.

Als dieser nicht antwortete, schaute er zu ihm. Er hatte den Kopf nach hinten an auf die Lehne der Couch gelehnt, der Mund stand leicht offen, seine Augen auf halbmast. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und er keuchte leise. Wenn Tyler ihn so sieht, würde er ihn direkt selbst huckepack zum Krankenhaus tragen. „Sag ihm...sag ihm, dass wir weggefahren sind..“, murmelte Jack.

Mark stand auf, streckte sich und raufte sich abermals die Haare. „So einfach geht das doch nicht..“, murmelte er leise, sodass Jack es nicht verstand, dieser aber sowieso auf keine Antwort wartete. Er kannte Tyler nun ein paar Jahre schon und kannte seinen störrischen Charakter zu gut. „Und wenn wir sagen, dass du dir was schlimmes eingefangen hast und ich dich mit zurück nach Irland begleite, weil deine Eltern möchten, dass du in ihrer Nähe bist?“.

„Wenn ich mir was schlimmes eingefangen habe, dürfte ich kein Flughafen betreten..“, murmelte Jack und sah zu Mark, der inzwischen Kreise um die Couch lief. „Fuck, stimmt! Okay, dann ist etwas bei deiner Familie passiert, du bist zurück, ich werde dich begleiten?“. „Warum sollten wir dann Bell gerufen haben und sie danach ins Krankenhaus musste?“.

„Argh!“. Mark fluchte, hob ein Spielzeug von Chica auf und schmiss es durch den Raum gegen die nächste Wand. Kurz war Stille und beide überlegten sich eine Ausrede. „Mach' doch schon einmal die Rolländen herunter und die Lichter aus, damit das Haus verlassen wirkt..“, meinte Jack und wollte aufstehen um zu helfen, doch Mark drückten ihn mit beiden Händen auf der Schulter wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„Deine Kraft brauchst du zum wach bleiben..“, sprach Mark und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Jack zog die Decken wieder mehr um sich herum, spürte, wie ihm wieder kühler wurde. Gerade, als Mark mit ein paar Flaschen Wasser wieder zur Couch zurück kehrte, klingelte es an der Tür. „Mark? Jack?“, kam jedoch die Stimme von Ethan. „Wir machen uns Sorgen, Leute..“. Nachdem keiner der beiden antwortete, sondern nur gebannt die Tür anstarrten, klopfte Ethan und rief lauter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bissl langweiliges Kapitel, sorry. Und nicht wundern, alles hat seinen Sinn. ;)   
> Bis zum nächsten mal!


	10. Nudeln!

„Shit!“, zischte Jack. _„Noch bist du zu erholt, als dass ich eingreifen kann..“_ , flüsterte Anti in sein Ohr. „Verpiss dich!“, knurrte der grünhaarige und sah sich um. Kein Indiz dafür, dass der Bastard sich zeigte, jedoch ertönte sein Kichern von allen Seiten des Raumes. Jack wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was Anti mit Ethan machen würde, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Wobei wenn er ihn angreifen würde, würden vielleicht höhere gute Mächte eingreifen. Doch man sollte sich nicht darauf verlassen und das Leben eines Freundes dabei gefährden.

Mark hingegen fischte nach seinem Handy und tippte Ethans Nummer ein. Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass er die Polizei oder sonstige rufen würde. Er ging soweit weg von der Haustür wie es ging, aber so, dass Jack noch mithören konnte. Als er Jacks Knurren hörte, blickte er verwirrt auf, anscheinend redete Anti wieder mit ihm, da seine Augen wieder gefährlich neblig wurden. 

„Ja?“, klang Ethans Stimme von außerhalb der Haustür und aus Marks Handy. „Hi, Ethan. Du, ähm, Jack und ich sind wieder auf dem Weg zu Flughafen, bitte mach dir kei-“. „Was ist denn passiert??“, „Das kann ich im Moment nicht erklären, wir sind sehr in Eile. Ich melde mich, wenn wir angekommen sind und alles gut ist, okay? Sag bitte Kathryn Bescheid, ich sag es Tyler, okay?“, sprach Mark schnell, ehe Ethan ihn wieder unterbrechen konnte.

„O-okay..“, murmelte Ethan, sichtlich verwirrt. „Tut mir leid, bye.“. „Mark, wa-“, doch Mark hatte aufgelegt, ehe Ethan ausreden konnte. Von außerhalb der Tür hörte man ein lautes „FUCK!“, danach schnelle Schritte und ein eine Autotür, die aufging, jedoch nicht zu ging. Jack und Mark sahen sich verwirrt an. Ein weiteres Auto hielt vor der Tür. „Was ist los?“, fragte die laute Stimme von Tyler. „Fuck..“, grummelte Mark und tippte schnell eine Nachricht in sein Handy. 

Ethan war durch die dicken Hauswände nicht mehr zu verstehen, jedoch hörte man, wie Tyler verwirrt Fragen stellte, jedoch stumm wurde, als Mark auf Senden drückte. 

Mark: Tyler, wir sind auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, erkäre alles, wenn sich alles etwas beruhigt hat. Das mit Bell tut mir leid, hoffe ihr geht es gut. Melde mich.

„Da stimmt doch was nicht!“, hörte man Tyler rufen. Danach hörte man Ethan etwas gedämpft reden, dann Stille. „Okay, fahren wir zu Kathryn..“. Zwei Autotüren gingen zu und die Fahrzeuge verließen die Straße vor dem Haus.

Tief durchatmend schmiss sich Mark wieder auf die Couch und drückte die Handballen in seine Augen. „Scheiße..“, fluchte er und biss die Zähne hart zusammen. Er hasste sein Verhalten abgrundtief, aber was sollte er machen? Jack sah ihn betrübt an. „Tut mir leid..“. „Is' nich' deine Schuld...“. „Doch! Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen, da-“. „Ach, halt's Maul! Wärst du nicht hergekommen, wäre ich nach Irland geflogen..“. „Aber dann gäbe es keine Fragen..“. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher..“, sagte Mark mit einem Seufzten und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Willst du was essen?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen Stille. „Aber bitte etwas langweiliges..“, erwiderte Jack und Grinste müde zu dem anderen. Mark lachte leise und nickte. „Nudeln mit Soße! Klingt das öde genug?“. „Ich glaube, die Soße ist zu fancy!“. Jack setzte sich ebenfalls etwas aufrechter auf und spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben.

Mark lachte zurück, war froh seinen Freund mal wieder richtig grinsen zu sehen. Als er hinüber zur Küchen ging, zog wieder ein dumpfer Schmerz durch seine Rippen und in den Bauch. Woher kam denn bloß das Seitenstechen? Vielleicht eine Reaktion von die Situation, die momentan herrschte. Der rothaarige rieb sich seine Rippen ein wenig, als er die benötigten Töpfe zum kochen herausstellte.

Jack ließ sich nicht davon abbringen ebenfalls aufzustehen, ihm taten seine Beine schon weh von dem langen nicht-gebrauchen. Er lehnte sich an die Theke und sah Mark dabei zu, wie er die Nudeln in das kochende Wasser gab und eine Soße dafür anrührte. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, genossen die Ruhe ein wenig.

Jack wechselte Chicas Futter und ihr Wasser, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es bald anrühren. Ihm war klar, warum sie ihn mied, was ihn traurig machte, er liebte sie wirklich sehr. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie der Nachbarin geben. Sie verstehen sich gut und ich habe Angst, dass sie hier nur hungern würde..“, murmelte Mark, als er Jack zusah, wie er den Wassernapf auffüllte. Langsam nickte Jack, war traurig um die Umstände und wollte sich entschuldigen, doch Mark würde ihn deswegen sicher nur wieder böse anschauen, also ließ er es sein.

 

Sie setzten sich zum Essen an die Theke und redeten über Belangloses. Es war schön, dass sie etwas Ruhe hatten und auch mal über andere Dinge reden konnten. „Und dann hab ich Tyler den Ball aus versehend in seine Eier geschmissen.. Er konnte bestimmt ganze zehn Minuten nicht mehr aufstehen, hat gejammert wie ein Baby!“, erzählte Mark und lachte dabei. Auch Jack musste lachen und verschluckte sich fast an den Nudeln.

Mark war überglücklich das zu sehen, nicht, dass sein Freund fast an seinem Essen erstickte, sondern dass er wieder so offen lachen konnte. Es wirkte fast so, als wären die letzten Stunden nie passiert. Natürlich fiel ihm auf, dass Jacks rechtes Auge wieder errötete und der weiße Nebel wiederkehrte. Eigentlich veränderte sich seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte. Sie wurde blasser, der rechte Mundwinkel war permanent verzogen und sein Blick versprühte eine Gefahr, die seine Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

Er konnte die ganze Geschichte noch nicht so wirklich glauben. Ein Teil von ihm dachte, Jack wäre verrückt geworden durch seine Einsamkeit, durch das Konzentrieren auf die ganze AntiSepticEye Sache. Aber er sah es gerade selbst, wie unnatürlich seine 'Krankheit' war, tauchte auf und verschwand. Welche Bindehautentzündung beeinträchtigte denn eine ganze Gesichtshälfte?

Irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte, dass das hier kein Spiel war, keine normale Krankheit und das Jack gefährlich sein könnte – beziehungsweise Anti. Sein Bauch fing wieder an zu schmerzen, weswegen er schon lange das Besteck beiseite gelegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Sorge zu Jack. Doch die Schmerzen wurden kräftiger, sodass er den Drang verspürte, sich hinzulegen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Jack, sah die Schweißperlen auf Marks schmerzerfülltem Gesicht. „Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich eine heiße Bleikugel im Magen liegen..urgh..“, keuchte er und drückte seine Hände in den Bauch. „Ich kann echt nicht kochen..“, murmelte er hinterher und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, was aber eher einer Grimasse ähnelte. 

Doch Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sprang auf und ging zu ihm. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Marks Rücken und eine auf seine Schulter. „Komm, legen wir dich mal auf die Couch. Hast du was da gegen Bauchschmerzen?“, fragte er und manövrierte Mark von seinem Stuhl. „Ja, schau mal im Spiegelschrank im Bad, da sollte was sein..“, keuchte dieser und ließ sich zur Couch bringen. Die Schmerzen wurden von mal zu mal schlimmer, während seine Beine langsam zu Pudding wurden.

Mit kleinen Schritten erreichte er die Couch und ließ sich auf sie fallen. Die Beine zur Brust angezogen, versuchte er seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, um die Schmerzen etwas zu lindern. Jack ging in der Zwischenzeit ins Bad, um nach Magentropfen zu suchen, jedoch war er selbst nicht der schnellste auf seinen geschwächten Beinen.

_„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Magentropfen nicht gegen seine Schmerzen helfen werden..“_ , flüsterte Anti in seinem Kopf. Jack ignorierte ihn jedoch und hievte sich Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf. Wenn Anti recht hatte, konnte er nichts für seinen Freund machen, weswegen er sich lieber an den Gedanken einer Magenverstimmung klammerte.

**Pling!** , ertönte Jacks Laptop, der noch auf dem Teppich vor der Couch lag. Doch Mark konnte sich nicht überwinden sich aus seiner Embryonalstellung zu befreien, um zu lesen, was der mysteriöse Hacker diesmal geschrieben hatte. Ihm dämmerte auch langsam der Gedanke, dass die Schmerzen nicht von ungefähr kamen, besonders weil der Laptop nun wie verrückt Geräusche von sich gab.

„W-was willst du, Bastard?“, keuchte er leise die rhetorische Frage, hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Kurz darauf spürte er eine Hand auf seinen Händen am Bauch, die nach und nach immer mehr Druck ausübten und ihm mehr Schmerzen bereiteten. „AAHHH!!“, schrie er und riss die Augen auf. „Jack, was-“, rief er empört, dachte das Jack ihm diese Schmerzen bereitete. Doch vor der Couch stand nicht Jack.


	11. Indtroduction no. 2

Es war ein schemenhafter Umriss eines Mannes in einem grauen Anzug. Sein Gesicht war verschwommen, nicht zu identifizieren, jedoch glühten seine Augen schwarz. Der ganze Raum wirkte dunkler, fast schwarz-weiß mit einem roten Stich. Alles war verzogen und verzerrt, auch die Person vor ihm, hatte einen roten Schatten um sich gelegt und jedesmal wenn sie sich bewegte zuckte sie, wie in einer fehlerhaften Videodatei. 

Der Druck auf seinem Bauch wurde stärker und Mark schrie abermals auf. „Aaaahhaaa!“. Er versuchte die Hände wegzureißen, jedoch war die Person unheimlich stark, oder er zu schwach. „H-hör auf!“, schrie er und trat nun auch mit seinen Beinen aus. _„Lass mich rein.“_ , sprach die Person mit Marks Stimme, jedoch einige Tonstufen tiefer.

Mark sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der Gestalt vor sich. Seine Stimme? Also war sein Gedanke wirklich nicht so absurd, dass die Schmerzen nicht von dem Essen kamen. „N-nein!“, knurrte Mark und trat mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht des Dämons vor sich. Er schaffte es mit dem Tritt ihn von sich wegzubekommen, jedoch hörte er ein lautes Krachen in seinem Gelenk. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog nun sein gesamtes Bein. „Urgh!“. Mark biss in seine Hand um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

 _„Du glaubst, du kannst dich gegen mich wehren?“_ , zischte der Dämon und griff nach Marks Händen. Er packte seine Handgelenke mit seinen Händen und drückte sie zusammen auf Marks Bauch, drückte sie tief in die Magengegend. Während Mark sich unter dem Griff wandte und seine Zähne in seine inzwischen blutende Lippe drückte, um seine Schreie zu unterdrücken, beugte sich der Dämon hinunter.

Er zwang Marks Handgelenke in eine seiner Hände, sodass er seine nun freie Hand in die Haare des anderen vergraben konnte. Mit einem Ruck zog er an ihnen, sodass Marks Hals gestreckt war und er sich besser an dem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht ergötzen konnte. _„Sieh' mich an!“_ , knurrte der Dämon, woraufhin Mark seine Augen öffnete. 

Mark sah gefühlt in sein Spiegelbild. Jedoch waren die Augen vor ihm tiefschwarz, mit schweren Augenringen, die Haut bleich wie ein Blatt Papier und er strahlte eine Gefahr aus, die ihn erschaudern ließ. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Damals stand er mit jungen 9 Jahren mit Bob zusammen vor einem großen Spiegel. Es war Nacht und alle anderen Hausbewohner schliefen. Bob und er hatten eine Mutprobe am laufen, wer sich traute dreimal 'Bloody Mary' in den Spiegel zu sagen.

Bob war furchtlos und zog es durch, jedoch hatte Mark Angst und hatte es bisher nur zweimal sagen können. Ihm wurde schrecklich kalt und zugleich auch heiß, alles in ihm schrie, dass er das nicht machen sollte. Doch dann sah er Bobs siegessicheres Grinsen und sein Stolz überwog. Er flüsterte leise ein drittes Mal 'Bloody Mary' in den Spiegel. Doch schon während er das sagte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen im Spiegel vor ihm, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er selbst nicht grinste. Der Raum im Spiegel sah, trotz der herrschenden Dunkelheit im Zimmer, dunkler aus, die Möbel fingen an sich zu verziehen und ein dunkelroter Schatten lag über alldem. Bob stubste ihn aus seiner Trance und fragte lachend, ob alles okay sei. Nach einem kurzen Blinzeln war wieder alles normal, jedoch ließ ihn sein Spiegelbild nicht los. 

Er hatte ab dem Zeitpunkt öfter das Gefühl, dass wenn er sich von seinem Spiegelbild wegdrehte, es sich nicht wegdrehte, sondern stehen blieb und ihm hinterher starrte. Doch schob er es seiner Paranoia und dem ab und zu herrschenden Schlafmangel zu – den Einfluss der Horrorspiele sollte man auch nicht vernachlässigen. Jedoch war er in letzter Zeit von seinem ominösen Spiegelbild verschont geblieben.

 _„Hast du mich vermisst?“_ , hauchte der Dämon in sein Ohr und riss Mark aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Fingernägel bohrten sich durch sein Shirt und in seine Bauchdecke, schienen die Haut dort zu zerreißen. Der Dämon hatte seine Hände losgelassen, die anderen Hand in seinen Haaren jedoch nicht, weswegen er nicht sehen konnte, was mit seinem Bauch geschah.

Verzweifelt suchte er blind nach der Hand an seinem Bauch und versuchte sie wegzuzerren. Er spürte eine unangenehme warme Nässe an seinem Bauch. War das Blut? Panisch wand er sich auf der Couch, versuchte sich freizubekommen, doch der Griff des Dämons war unnachgiebig. Mark spürte, wie die Finger in seinen Bauchraum eindrangen und seine Eingeweide durchbohrten.

Schreiend riss er seinen Kopf nach vorne und befreite sich aus dem Griff an seinem Schopf. Als er an sich herunter sah, sah er wie die Hand seines Gegenübers bis zum Handgelenk in seinem Bauch stecke und das Blut an allen Seiten herunterfloss. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwindelig. Durch das Adrenalin nahm er den Schmerz kaum wahr, sondern versuchte weiterhin, die Hand aus seinem Körper zu ziehen.

Doch da der Dämon jetzt eine zweite Hand frei hatte, legte er diese um Marks Hals und drückte ihn so wieder hinunter auf die Couch. „Du hast zwar Kraft, aber glaub mir, sie ist sinnlos gegen mich..“, knurrte Marks Spiegelbild und drückte die Hand an der Kehle fester zu. Mark hatte kaum noch Kraft sich zu wehren und wusste, dass es zu spät war. Er sah die Decke über sich an und Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen. War es das?

Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und mit der angenehmen Kühle, legte sich ein schwarzer Schleier über seine Augen.

Luft füllten Marks Lungen, als er sie schmerzhaft schnell einzog. Japsend riss er die Augen auf und saß er kerzengerade auf der Couch. Ein Schrei lag auf seinen Lippen, jedoch konnte er ihn nicht loslassen, da sein Körper noch nach Sauerstoff verlangte.

„Mark! MARK!“, rief Jack, welcher neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete und ihn mit Tränen erfüllten Augen anstarrte. Seine Arme waren in einer beruhigenden Geste ausgestreckt, die eine Hand nahe an seiner Stirn. Als sich endlich Marks Herzschlag etwas beruhigte und er wieder relativ normal atmen konnte, ließ er sich einfach wieder zurück auf die Couch fallen.

„Scheiße..“, murmelte er und strich sich über seinen Bauch. Er fühlte sich normal an, die Schmerzen waren auch nicht mehr vorhanden. „Was ist passiert?!“, fragte Jack und richtete sich auf, um sich auf den Couchtisch zu setzten. Er sah schlimm aus. Sein rechtes Auge tränte Eiter, er war kreideweiß und schweißgebadet, seine grünen Haare standen in allen Winkel von seinem Kopf ab, als hätte er sie sich ein paar dutzend Mal gerauft. 

„Ich..ich glaube, ich bin Darkiplier begegnet..“, murmelte Mark und lachte leise dabei. Es war kein glückliches Lachen, eher verzweifelt und so sah Mark auch aus. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Jack, der es nicht glauben konnte. Mark erzählte ihm, was gerade passiert war. Danach richtete er sich auf, setzte seine Füße auf den Boden und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf und lachte abermals. „Was ist das für eine abgefuckte Scheiße..“.

Jack saß ihm immer noch gegenüber und berührte Marks Hände über dessen Gesicht. „Wir müssen was dagegen tun!“, meinte er entschlossen. Mark zuckte kurz zusammen. Jacks Hände waren eiskalt; war er es seine Hand, die er auf seiner Stirn gespürt hatte? „Nur was?“, fragte er und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah. Er fühlte sich zumindest ziemlich ausgelaugt und scheiße.

Ihm fiel ein, dass der Laptop Geräusche von sich gab, bevor er Dark begegnet ist. „Der Laptop..“, murmelte er und kurz darauf ertönte wieder dieses Pling!. Er lag zum Glück in Jacks Reichweite, sodass er ihn sich greifen konnte und aufklappte. Wieder war dort dieses Fenster, es war voll mit Nachrichten.

> Mark!  
>  Gib nicht nach!  
>  Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass er auch noch von dir Besitz ergreift!  
>  Mark!  
>  Er ist viel zu stark, er wird dich zerstören!  
>  Du darfst ihn nicht belustigen, wenn es langweilig wird, wird er wieder gehen!  
>  Macht nichts aufwendiges.  
>  Schaut einen Film, spielt Karten, kocht etwas.  
>  Geht nicht hinaus.  
>  Trefft keine anderen Menschen.  
>  Ihr dürft keine Emotionen zeigen, am besten kommt in keine Gelegenheit welche zu spüren.  
>  Sie wissen von der Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen, was alles schwieriger und viel gefährlicher macht.  
>  Schwieriger in dem Sinne, dass sie sich kennenlernen wollen und es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie so schnell von euch ablassen werden.  
>  Sie dürfen sich nicht begegnen!!  
> 

Beide lasen die Nachrichten. „Wenn sie doch voneinander wissen und sich treffen wollen, wie sollen wir sie denn daran hindern?“, fragte Jack laut in den Raum hinein. Mark zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Naja..indem wir sie zu Tode langweilen..“, erwiderte Mark. Das würde doch niemals funktionieren. „Die sind eine tolle Hilfe!“, fluchte Jack und knallte abermals den Laptop zu.

„Wir können zwar nicht durch sie sterben, aber wenn das so weitergeht, weiß ich nicht, ob ich es nicht selbst mit Suizid versuchen würde..oder wir werden verrückt und verbringen unser Leben in der Klapse!“, knurrte er und stand auf. Auf wackeligen Beinen ging er um den Tisch herum. „Ja...“, murmelte Mark daraufhin nur.

Er sah zu dem Fenster hinaus, beziehungsweise wollte es, jedoch hatten sie alle Fenster abgedunkelt, damit keiner hinein sah. Er hatte komplett sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es gerade mal 14 Uhr am Mittag war. Dennoch fühlte er sich hundemüde und auch Jack sah so aus, als könnte er sich noch mal schlafen legen. Jedoch würde ihn Anti wahrscheinlich wieder belästigen und deswegen nicht schlafen wollen. Ob Dark auch in seinen Träumen kam? Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er eben eingeschlafen wäre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel wird bissl länger dauern, sorry. :)


	12. Bloodlust

Während Jack ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte und mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und dem Laptop auf der Theke ein paar Runden Overwatch zockte, suchte Mark nach seiner Hündin. Chica hatte sich unter seinem Bett verkrochen und es dauerte geschlagene 45 Minuten bis Mark sie fand. Sie kroch vor ihm weiter weg und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Selbst auf ihre Lieblingsleckerli schlug sie nicht an.

„Chica- Baby...ich werde dir nicht wehtun..bitte, komm da raus. Du musst was essen..“, sprach Mark ihr beruhigend zu. Er hatte schon eine Stelle in seinem Zimmer gefunden, an der sie ihren Notdurft verrichtet hatte. Normalerweise hatte sie sich immer rechtzeitig bemerkbar gemacht, wenn sie musste. Aber wenn sie auf alles nicht ansprach, musste er sich wirklich etwas ausdenken. Ihm kam die Nachbarin wieder in den Sinn. War wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, bevor sie noch weiter leiden musste.

Mark streckte abermals die Hand nach ihr aus, um einen letzten Versuch zu wagen. Woraufhin Chica bedrohlich knurrte und nach seiner Hand schnappte. Sie erwischte ihn, bevor Mark reagieren konnte und grub ihre Eckzähne tief in seine Hand. „Argh!!“, schrie er auf und zog die Hand zurück. Chica jaulte auf und kroch unter dem Bett hervor und rannte in einem mordstempo die Treppen herunter. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht stolperte und die gesamte Treppe herunterflog.

Mark drückte seine blutende Hand an seinen Körper und fluchte leise. „Fuck...tut das weh..!“. Auf wackeligen Beinen stand er auf und setzte sich auf das Bett, während das Blut aus seiner Hand sickerte und auf den Boden tropfte. Er musste ins Bad und die Wunde auswaschen, bevor sie sich infizierte. Das wäre etwas, was er sich im Moment nicht leisten könnte, aufgrund der momentanen Situation.

Gerade, als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, sah er Jack an der Tür stehen. „Jack..gut, dass du da bist. Schau bitte nach Chi-“. Mark unterbrach sich selbst, als er zu seinem Freund sah. Dieser hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen fest und zitterte am gesamten Körper. Seine Lippen waren wieder zu dem nicht-menschlichen Grinsen verzogen, welches Anti charakterisierte. Die Augen beide rot untermalt und neblig weiß. Seine Haut war weiß wie reinstes Porzellan, als wäre all sein Blut aus dem Körper entwichen.

Auch wenn Mark seine Iris kaum erkannte, wusste er, dass Jack – oder genauer – Anti auf seine blutende Hand starrte und sein Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde. Eine lange spitze Zunge schlängelte sich aus seinem Mund, leckte sich über die blauen Lippen. Mark war sich sicher, dass er ein leises Stöhnen vernahm, was ihn dazu brachte, ein wenig auf dem Bett nach hinten zu rutschen. „Jack..“.

_„Mark~“_ , hauchte Jack mit einer verzerrten, irren klingenden Stimme. Dieser Ton und das eindeutige Verlangen in dieser Stimme, ließen sämtliche Haare an Marks Körper gerade stehen. Es lief ihm gerade zu eiskalt den Rücken herunter. „Du bist nicht Jack..“, murmelte Mark eher zu sich selbst und wollte aufstehen und von dem Dämon vor sich wegrennen. Doch sein Körper schien in einem Schock zu sein, zitterte und erlaubte es ihm nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter zu bewegen.

Mit langsamen, schwer wirkenden Schritten bewegte sich Anti auf Mark zu. Es schien, als hätte er Probleme sich in dem Körper zu bewegen, schwankte von links nach rechts und zuckte mit seinen Gliedmaßen und seinem Kopf. Als der Dämon das Bett erreichte, ließ er sich auf seine Hände fallen und bewegte sich auf allen Vieren weiter vor. Erst jetzt fiel Mark auf, dass Anti eher Klauen als Finger besaß. Die Finger und dessen Nägel nun ein Stück länger und gefährlich spitz, als wären sie zu Krallen gefeilt worden. 

Mark schaffte es sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er an seinem Shirt ruckartig und mit einer immensen Kraft zurück gezogen wurde. Er fiel rücklings auf die Matratze und wollte sich gerade weg robben, doch Anti legte eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Mark keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, da ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde. Er erwartete, dass die Krallen sich in sein Fleisch gruben und seinem Leben ein Ende bereiteten, doch spürte er kurze Zeit später, wie das Gewicht von seiner Brust genommen wurde und sich auf seine Hüfte verlagerte.

Da er die ganze Zeit vor Schreck die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete er sie nun verwirrt und sah, wie der Dämon es sich auf seiner Hüfte gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit je einem Bein auf einer Seite, kniete er über ihm und sah begierig zu seiner blutenden Hand, auf die er gar nicht mehr geachtet hatte. Eiskalte Finger schlossen sich um die verletzte Hand und brachten sie zu den Lippen des Dämons.

***

Jack nahm verwirrt die Kopfhörer von den Ohren, als er glaubte, einen Schrei gehört zu haben. Er war sich sicher, dass es wieder nur ein Hirngespinst von Anti war, um ihn Angst zu machen. Als jedoch Chica die Treppen herunter und panisch in die Abstellkammer rannte, stand er abrupt auf. „Chica?“, fragte er und ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten zur Kammer. Die Hündin wimmerte und kauerte sich wohl in die hinterste Stelle des Raumes, da Jack noch bevor er den Raum betreten konnte, hörte, wie Gegenstände von den Regalen fielen, laut auf den Boden aufschlugen oder gar zerbrachen.

„Chica, Süße..ich bin's..“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Als er die Kammer erreichte stieg ein süßlich angenehmer Duft in seine Nase und ließ kurz seine Sicht verschwimmen. Fast abwesend und ein wenig high von dem Duft schaltete er das Licht ein, woraufhin der Anblick des Tieres Jack wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Mit gefletschten Zähnen kauerte sie in einer Ecke und knurrte ihn böse an. Wenige Blutstropfen zierten das Fell um ihre Lefzen.

„B-blut?“, flüsterte Jack geschockt. „Mark!“, rief er daraufhin und wollte sich herumdrehen und zu Genanntem rennen, jedoch schienen seine Füße wie angekettet. Auch konnte er den Blick nicht vom Blut um Chicas Maul abwenden. Egal, wie sehr er wollte, er konnte nicht. Es wirkte, als würde ihm sein Körper nicht mehr gehorchen. Der süßliche Duft lag immer noch in seiner Nase und benebelte ihn allmählich wieder. Seine Sicht verschwamm und seine Beine bewegten sich, als würden sie von einer fremden Kraft gesteuert werden.

Wie in Trance bewegte sich sein Körper nun, bewegte sich zur Treppe und die Stufen hinauf. Doch Jack bekam davon nicht mehr viel mit. Sein Gehirn klammerte sich verzweifelt an den betörenden Duft und wollte mehr davon. Je höher er die Treppe ging, umso stärker wurde der Duft, ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen und ihn betäuben. _„Ein wunderbarer Duft, hmm?“_ , hauchte Antis Stimme in sein Ohr.

Jack reagierte gar nicht mehr auf den Dämon. All sein Bewusstsein klammerte sich an diesen Geruch. Es war, als wäre er jetzt der Voyeur und Anti hätte die Macht über seine Gliedmaßen. Doch es störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Mit Wohlwollen sah er zu, wie Anti seinen Körper in Marks Zimmer steuerte, immer mehr dem Duft nach. Ohne Sorge um seinen Freund zu verspüren, fixierten seine Augen direkt Marks Hand und wie die köstlich riechende Flüßigkeit aus den Wunden an dieser floß. Er wollte nichts lieber, als das Blut zu kosten, es in sich aufnehmen und nie wieder missen. _„So gefällt mir das~“_ , hauchte Anti in seinen Gedanken.

 

Anti hatte jedoch nicht die volle Kontrolle, Jack war immer noch wach und wenn er wollte, konnte er immer noch eingreifen. Doch gut für den Dämon, dass Marks Blut Jack so betörte, sodass er nicht mehr reagierte. Menschenblut war wie eine Droge für ihn und glücklicherweise auch inzwischen für Jack, weswegen er ohne Probleme die Kontrolle des Körpers übernehmen konnte. Für einen menschlichen Körper musste das wie eine Überdosis wirken.

_„Mark~“_ , hauchte er, während er mit wackeligen Beinen auf das Bett zusteuerte und sich auf dieses fallen ließ. Schnell wurde Mark überwältigt und Anti machte es sich auf seiner Hüfte bequem. Ein wenig ergötze er sich an den verängstigen Augen des anderen, ehe er die verletzte Hand in seine Hände nahm und sie zu seinen Lippen führte.

Mark sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Dämon auf sich auf, als dieser mit seiner langen Zunge das Blut an seiner Hand ableckte, dabei die Augen verdrehte und wiederholt ein Stöhnen von sich gab. _„So gut~“_ , stöhnte er und nahm einen blutigen Finger zwischen die Lippen, saugte leicht daran. Die Zunge war ebenso kalt, wie Antis Haut, was Mark aus seiner Starrte holte. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, jedoch hielt Anti ihn scheinbar mühelos davon ab. 

Anti scherte sich nicht darum, was der Mensch unter ihm für Anstalten machte. Menschliche Kraft war nichts im Vergleich zu der seinen. Er musste sich nicht mal darauf konzentrieren gegen Mark zu kämpfen, sondern hielt seinen Arm in einem einfachen Griff. Jack in ihm stöhnte erregt auf, als Anti das Blut von dem Finger saugte, was den Dämon leise kichern ließ. Langsam kam der Mensch auf den richtigen Geschmack. 

Mit Horror in den Augen sah Mark hilflos zu, wie der Dämon genüsslich und beinahe in Ekstase seine Wunden ausleckte. Ein wenig windend und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, leckte er über sein Handgelenk, an der Stelle, an der sich seine Pulsader befand. Verstärkt versuchte er seine Hand wieder an sich zu reißen, doch zu spät. Rasiermesserscharfe Zähne bohrten sich durch seine Haut und trafen Millimeter genau seine lebenswichtigen Adern. 

Das Blut sprudelte gerade zu aus den gebissenen Wunden und flossen an Antis Mundwinkeln und Kinn herunter. In großen Schlucken nahm er den Lebenssaft in sich auf, konnte ab und zu ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das war das beste, was er seit langem spüren durfte. Mark schmeckte unglaublich gut und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Auch Jack in ihm wollte mehr.

Mark hingegen versuchte inzwischen auf den Dämon über sich einzuschlagen, doch der ließ sich kein Bisschen davon beirren. Langsam wurde ihm schummrig vor den Augen. Er verlor in kurzer Zeit viel Blut, was seinen Kreislauf langsam zum einbrechen zwang. Alles fing an sich zu drehen und ihn verließ die Kraft sich weiterhin zu wehren.

„J-jack..“, hauchte er, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.


End file.
